Le don des Hommes
by Lilyssy
Summary: Les elfes appellent la mort "le don des hommes" et leur immortalité est à la fois une bénédiction et un fléau. Legolas redoute le jour où ses amis mortels auront quitté ce monde et le laisseront seul pour se souvenir. Mais les vraies amitiés ne meurent jamais et legolas apprend que, bien que ses amis doivent le quitter ils lui ont fait un autre don ; le don des hommes. Traduction.


Le don des hommes

Auteur original : Peonywinx

Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux (univers, personnages, lieux, langues…) ne m'appartient aucunement et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Je ne possède pas non plus la version originale de cette fiction, je ne suis que les petites mains qui la traduisent !

Note de la traductrice : je fais, avec cette traduction, mes premiers pas dans le fandom du Seigneur des Anneaux, si on omet les dix dernières années que j'y ai passé en tant que lectrice ) Je vous propose la traduction de cette fic de Peonywinx, dont le titre original est « The Gift of Men » vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes histoires favorites sur mon profil. C'est évidemment avec l'autorisation de Peonywinx que je poste cette traduction aujourd'hui. C'est… long, en effet. Mais comme l'auteur, je n'ai pas souhaité la découper en chapitre car ça aurait cassé le rytme de l'histoire.

Cette fic est… émotionnelle, je crois que c'est le mot. Les sentiments des personnages et entre les personnages y sont exprimées de façon justes et intenses. J'espère que cette version rendra justice à l'original. J'ai pu faire des choix de traduction un peu étranges, notamment sur le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, le « you » est une torture à traduire ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage avec une petite review )

A bientôt !

~8~

Le Don des Hommes

Quand j'étais très jeune, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les oiseaux et les animaux de ma chère forêt arrêtaient, à un moment de leur vie, de respirer et restait immobiles à jamais. Ni ne comprenais-je lorsqu'à l'âge de soixante-dix ans, j'assistais à la mort d'un arbre immense pour la première fois. J'ignorais pourquoi ces créatures ne continuaient pas à vivre, comme nous le faisions. _Adar_ dut alors m'expliquer que c'était une progression naturelle pour tous les êtres vivants et que nous étions les seuls, en tant qu'elfes, à être épargnés par le châtiment de la mort.

« Telle est notre destinée. » m'expliqua-t-il un jour. « ëtre les créatures immortelles d'Arda, fouler le sol de ces terres et nous souvenir de ce qu'il s'est produit des millénaires auparavant, alors que le monde change et évolue autour de nous. »

« Mais, _Ada_ , pourquoi tous ne peuvent-ils pas partager cette immortalité avec nous ? Il est si cruel pour les mortels de perdre la vie après une existence si courte et de ne jamais plus se revoir. Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à avoir reçu ce don ? »

J'étais tout à fait sincère mais _Adar_ n'avait pas souri. Si son visage était demeuré doux, ses yeux étaient devenus tristes et il m'avait dit :

« Un jour, _ion-n_ _í_ _n_ , tu comprendras. »

Alors que les décennies passaient, j'avais grandi, en apprenant toujours plus sur Arda, où la Terre du Milieu comme elle était appelée dans la langue commune, et que mon peuple et moi étions de la race des Eldar, des premiers nés, dotés de l'immortalité car ainsi Eru nous avait bénits. En comprenant cela, je ressentis une grande pitié pour les mortels condamnés à périr.

Ce que je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre, toutefois, c'était pourquoi ceux de ma race, en particuliers ceux qui avaient vécu de nombreuses années, ne partageaient pas cette pitié.

« N'ai pas pitié d'eux, Legolas. » me disaient-ils. « Car Eru leur a offert le don des Hommes. »

« Pourquoi est-il qualifié de » 'don' ? » demandais-je. « n'est-ce pas la chose la plus triste du monde qu'ils doivent tous périr alors qu'il nous est permis de poursuivre notre vie ? »

Jamais une réponse satisfaisante ne me fut donnée et ainsi me laissa-t-on, à devoir réfléchir et m'interroger sur ce soi-disant « don des hommes. »

Aux premières heures de mon troisième siècle d'existence, l'ombre commença à envahir Vertbois, des ténèbres comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Avec leur venue arriva une nouvelle et difficile leçon pour mon cœur jeune et inexpérimenté ; que les elfes, bien qu'immortels, ne sont pas

A l'abri de la mort. J'avais 236 ans quand ma mère périt.

Ce fut un choc terrible. Je pleurai, chantai de nombreuses complaintes et versai des flots de larmes pendant des jours. Etant l'impétueux elfling que j'étais, je promis vengeance à l'ombre qui, de son influence malveillante, avait fait surgir la créature sombre qui l'avait tuée. _Adar_ arriva juste à temps pour m'empêcher de rejoindre _Nana_ dans les Cavernes de Mandos mais je demeurai inconsolable.

« Je croyais que nous étions immortels. » sanglotai-je près de mon père. « Nous ne sommes pas censés mourir ! »

« Non. » confirma _Adar_. « Mais même le plus fort d'entre nous peut-être emporter par la flèche ou l'épée. Les mortels possèdent le don des hommes alors que les Eldar seront réunis avec les leurs un jour. »

« Comment ? »

« Les elfes ne resteront pas en Arda pour toujours, Legolas. Viendra un temps où nous prendrons tous la mer vers l'Ouest, pour Valinor. Certains même partiront avant que notre règne s'achève. Et là-bas, tu reverras ta _Naneth_. »

Les mots _d_ _'_ _Adard_ m'apportèrent de l'espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu, je reverrai ma Nana, car Eru nous avait bénits de l'immortalité et d'une place sur les Terres Immortelles, là où nos âmes pouvaient fuir même si nous étions tués. Je me raccrochai à cette pensée alors que je grandissais et apprenais à me servir d'un arc, m'entrainant à tuer les immondes créatures qui envahissaient notre bien aimé Vertbois. Les elfes atteignent leur majorité après dix siècles d'existence mais il me restait encore quatre décennies pour atteindre ce point lorsque je devins Capitaine de la Garde. Ce ne fut nullement de par ma naissance ou par l'influence de mon père que j'obtint cette position ; c'était une nécessité. Tous à Vertbois – ou dans la Forêt Noire comme on nous appelait désormais, furent forcés de devenir des guerriers à cause des ténèbres à nos frontières, nous devenions des combattants, pour la protection de nos bois. Je passai des siècles à combattre l'ombre du Nécromancien et j'assistai, le cœur lourd, à la mort de nombreux des miens, tués par l'ombre qui nous menaçait. La seule chose qui allégeait le poids de mon chagrin était la perspective de revoir chacun d'entre eux un jour. Nous nous retrouverions sur les rives de Valinor et vivrions heureux dès lors, vraiment immortels.

Même si cette idée m'apportait de l'espoir, je continuais à avoir de la pitié pour les pauvres mortels vivant près de notre forêt car ils ne connaitraient jamais cette bénédiction.

Xxx

Adar/ada : père/papa

Ion nín : mon fils

Naneth/nana : mère/maman

XXX

J'ai bien entamé le second millénaire de mon existence quand je rencontre le premier mortel qui deviendra mon ami. C'est un enfant, d'à peine quatre ans, encore très jeune aux yeux des elfes. Les elflings de cet âge sont à peine capables de comprendre leur environnement ; ils parlent peut-être mais leurs mots n'ont aucun sens et sont difficile à suivre. _Adar_ m'a toujours dit que j'étai particulièrement incohérent à cet âge. Pourtant, le Seigneur Elrond – rien que ça ! – m'a appris que quatre ans, pour un mortel, est un âge acceptable pour commencer leur éducation.

Le garçonnet face à moi doit certainement être capable de mener une conversation sensée. Il y a quelque chose d'une intelligence vive dans ses iris bleu-gris que moi-même, avec ma connaissance limitée des mortels, sais ne pas être commune pour cet âge.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » m'interroge-t-il alors que nos chemins se croisent dans les jardin.

Il me faut un temps affreusement long pour répondre, tant je suis surpris de voir un enfant humain dans les halls d'Imladris.

« Je suis connu sous le nom de Legolas. » réponds-je en souriant. « Et toi, qui es-tu, mon garçon ? »

« Mon nom est Estel. »

« Estel ? » je hausse les sourcils, surpris mais je sens qu'il n'est pas temps de l'interroger sur son nom. « Et comment es-tu arrivé à Fondcombe, Estel ? »

« Je vis ici. » m'informe-t-il.

Je suis très intrigué en effet mais je suis venu ici avec un but en tête. « Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire où je peux trouver les fils d'Elrond ? »

J'ai passé une partie de la matinée à chercher ces satanés elfes sans succès. On peut leur faire confiance pour disparaître au moment où on a besoin de leur parler. Si j'avais pu demander au Seigneur Elrond… Il est beaucoup plus facile à trouver que ses fils !

« Mes frères se cachent dans les cuisines. » répond Estel

Je soupire. Capable de conversation ou non, il m'apparaît que quatre ans est un âge tout aussi confus pour les humains que pour les elfes, si la façon dont Estel a changé de sujet peut être une indication.

« Si je les vois, je me ferai un plaisir de leur communiquer tes salutations. » je réponds poliment. « Cela a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Estel, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir poursuivre mes recherches des fils d'Elrond. »

L'enfant me lance un regard étrange.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que mes frères étaient dans les cuisines. »

« En effet, » je confirme patiemment. « Mais je suis à la recherche d'Elladan et Elrohir. »

« Oui, je sais. » répond Estel, surpris. « Ils sont tous les deux dans les cuisines. »

Je suis confus.

« Ils sont avec tes frères ? »

Estel aussi semble confus désormais.

« Non, » dit-il lentement. « Ce sont mes frères. »

Ce que dit l'enfant n'a pas de sens et je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir me sortir de cette situation étrange. Si c'est ainsi que je parlais à quatre ans, je compatis avec _Adar_.

«Venez,» dit Estel en me tendant sa petite main. «Je vais vous conduire à eux. »

Je délibère pendant un moment avant d'accepter son offre. Peut-être que cela retardera mes recherches de quelques minutes mais Elladan et Elrohir sont peut-être dans les cuisines. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je pourrai toujours confier Estel à ses frères aînés. Je suppose qu'ils sont plus âgés. Le fait qu'un enfant si jeune et si prompt à parler à des inconnus ne devrait pas être seul dans les couloirs d'Imladris me traverse l'esprit.

Je suis encore étonné par cet enfant car Estel me conduit bel et bien aux cuisines spacieuses de la maison d'Elrond. S'y trouvent bien Elladan et Elrohir, en train de harceler le cuisiniers dans l'espoir d'obtenir des pâtisseries.

Elrohir remarque ma présence en premier et me salue joyeusement.

« Legolas ! _Mae g_ _'_ _ovannen, mellon n_ _í_ _n_ ! »

« _Mae g_ _'_ _ovannen_ Elrohir, Elladan. » je les salue en retour.

La main d'Estel glisse de mon emprise et il se dirige vers les jumeaux.

« Ah, » s'exclame Elladan. « Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance du dernier membre de notre famille. »

« Legolas vous cherchait. » explique Estel.

« En effet. » j'approuve. « Avez-vous vu la famille de l'enfant ? Il m'a dit que ses frères étaient aux cuisines mais je ne vois que des elfes ici. »

Les fils d'Elrond ont l'audace de ricaner. Ricaner ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me manque d'importantes pièces du puzzle.

« Legolas Thranduilion, » commence Elrohir avec un grand sourire. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre frère adoptif, Estel de la Maison d'Elrond. »

XXX

Mae g'ovannen : salutations traditionnelles elfiques

Mellon nín : mon ami

XXX

Les années passant,je me rends très souvent à Fondcombe, servant parfois de messager entre mon père et le Seigneur Elrond mais tout aussi souvent pour passer du temps avec Elladan et Elrohir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, nous sommes amis depuis que je suis en âge de marcher. Toutefois, je dois avouer que, si auparavant je faisais le déplacement seulement une fois par siècle environ, il se trouve que je me rends beaucoup plus souvent à Imladris désormais, tous les deux ans et pour de plus longues périodes. La principale raison de cette surprenante augmentation de mon nombre de visite est Estel, contre toute attente. Contre l'avertissement de mon père, je me suis pris d'affection pour le jeune humain, si bien que lorsqu'il atteint son vingtième anniversaire, je le compte parmi mes amis les plus proches. Cette pensée m'exalte autant qu'elle me terrifie, Estel est devenu un homme et un valeureux guerrier mais je redoute le jour où il mourra. Quand Elrond nous apprend qu'Estel est l'héritier d'Elendil, je ressens un certain soulagement, bien que trop bref. Tout _D_ _ú_ _nedain_ qu'il est, il finira par succomber à l'âge, même si bien plus tard que les hommes ordinaires. Je le perdrai pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

Cela provoque en moi une extrême douleur. Que soit maudit le destin des hommes ! Comment peut-on l'appeler un don ?

Estel, ou Aragorn comme il est désormais appelé, me console, me disant qu'il ne veut pas me savoir en souffrance après sa mort.

« Ce jour viendra, Legolas. » me dit-il. « Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas ce jour. J'ai encore de nombreuses années à vivre. Ne peut-on pas profiter de notre amitié tant qu'elle dure ? »

«Peu importe le nombre d'années que vous aurez, cela sera toujours si peu pour moi.»

Il me fixe longuement avant de me demander.

« Briseriez-vous alors notre amitié pour qu'aucun de nous ne souffre à la fin ? »

« _Nay_! » je rétorque. « Je ne pourrai jamais faire une telle chose. Vous êtes comme un frère pour moi, Aragorn. Et je ne sacrifierai pas les années que nous avons, aussi courtes qu'elles puissent être. » Je soupire longuement. « Vous m'avez ruiné, Estel. » Il sourit, je suis toujours mélancolique. « Cela me fait seulement mal qu'un jour, vous deviez rejoindre les ténèbres. Je suis si désolé, plus que je ne pourrai le dire. »

Le sourire d'Aragorn ne disparaît pas mais s'adoucit, se faisant plus compréhensif.

« Legolas, ne soyez triste que lorsque mon heure sera venue. Ôtez-vous cela de l'esprit et trouvez du réconfort dans la pensée que la mort ne m'effraie pas. Elle viendra pour moi un jour mais je préfère remplir ma vie de bonheur et d'amour et de quitter Arda avec joie que d'être sombre en pensant que l'on ne m'a pas doté de l'immortalité des elfes. » Son regard s'égare comme j'aperçois la Dame Arwen de l'autre côté de la cour.

Je suis bien conscient des sentiments qu'il nourrit à l'égard de mon amie d'enfance. Je ressens un nouveau pincement au cœur pour Aragorn qui ne pourra jamais passer l'éternité avec elle. Son regard se fait nostalgique. « Mieux vaut avoir aimer et connaître la perte que ne pas avoir aimé du tout. »

Je pense qu'il y a une once de vérité dans ce proverbe et je me résous à ne pas avoir de telles pensées désespérées. Aragorn est encore jeune, dans la fleur de l'âge et ne vieillira pas de sitôt. Je dois me contenter de cela avant que je ne puisse plus m'y accrocher.

XXX

L'ombre s'étend dans la Forêt Noire mais également dans le reste du monde. SI bien que je n'ai plus le temps de songer à la vie et à la mort, au don des hommes ou à l'éternité des elfes. Il n'y a plus que les batailles et la résistance, plus que des guerriers tombées et la dangerosité de la forêt, la ligne entre le bien et le mal devient de plus en plus floue. La destinée des mortels est peu de chose face à ce qui pourrait s'abattre sur la Terre du Milieu si Soron s'éveille à nouveau.

Et il s'éveille, comme il amasse des armées d'orques au Mordor, fait plier Izangard sous sa volonté, alors qu'il cherche l'Anneau Unique qu'Isildur n'a pas détruit. C'est au cours de l'année 3009 du Troisième Âge qu'Aragorn arrive en Forêt Noire, accompagné d'une créature hideuse et émaciée nommée Gollum qu'il a capturée à la demande de Mithrandir. Il nous la confie, afin qu'elle soit sûrement gardée.

La créature Gollum s'échappe neuf années plus tard, alors qu'une armée d'orques marche sur la Forêt Noire, lançant une attaque à une échelle que je n'ai jamais vu. Adar m'envoie à Imladris pour transmettre le message au Conseil d'Elrond. C'est là que je rejoints la Communauté de l'Anneau et à travers notre périlleux voyage, je forme des liens très forts, d'amitié et de fraternité avec tous ses membres. Même avec, à mon éternelle surprise, ce nain infernal. La Guerre de l'Anneaux est menée avec tant de danger et de tricherie que, pour la première fois, je songe désespérément à préserver ma propre vie. Cela semble impossible que je survive chacune des crises auxquelles nous faisons face mais je ne crains pas pour ma propre vie comme je sais que mon âme trouvera refuge à Valinor. Mon principal objectif à ce moment-là est donc de m'assurer que mes compagnons, mes amis, ne reçoivent pas le don des hommes prématurément. Je fais mon maximum pour protéger la Communauté. Je me sens étrangement plus responsable d'eux, puisque je suis l'un des deux seuls immortels du groupe. Puis vient le temps où Mithrandir tombe face au Balrog. Je suis choqué au plus profond de mon être. Si un être aussi puissant que Mithrandir a failli, quel espoir nous reste-t-il en ces temps si sombres ? Et même si je continue de me battre, je commence à perdre espoir. j'ai si peur que la mort emporte le reste de mes amis, mortels et immortels, si bien que je commets des actes inconsidérés pendant les batailles. j'en viens même à me lancer dans un jeu avec Gimli, à celui de nous deux qui tuera le plus d'orques. Je ne sais pas quelle est son excuse mais la mienne est qu'il me faut une distraction de toute cette mortalité qui m'oppresse de toute part.

C'est Aragorn, bien sûr, qui insuffle à nouveau l'espoir en moi. Elrond a bien choisi son nom lorsqu'il l'a appelé Estel. Et au moment où Minas Tirith appelle à l'aide, je ne désespère plus. Mes compagnons peuvent encore périr au combat et je ressens toujours une grande crainte pour Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin, même pour Eomer et la Dame Eowyn, en plus d'Aragorn et Gimli. Mais je ne doute plus de notre possible victoire et c'est avec volonté et enthousiasme que je suis Aragorn qui part recruter l'Armée des Morts.

C'est après la Guerre de l'Anneau, dans l'âge d'or et de paix relative qui suit, que je suis vraiment capable de réfléchir à nouveau sur le don des hommes.

Quand Arwen arrive à Minas Tirith pour le couronnement d'Aragorn, je l'étreins avec joie mais suis immédiatement choqué par la froideur de son corps.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » je l'interroge en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, comme si par mon contact je pouvais les réchauffer.

«Arwen me lance un regard solennel et ses yeux rencontrent les miens, sans une once de remord.

« Vous savez ce que j'ai fait. »

« Mais c'était il y a un an à peine ! » je m'exclame. « La vie des Eldar ne peut pas vous avoir quittée si tôt ! »

« Legolas. » souffle-t-elle en frôlant mon visage. Des mains d'elfe ne sont pas faites pour être si froides. « J'ai fait mon choix. J'ai renoncé à ma place à Valinor, vous savez cela. Pourquoi mon contact vous surprend-il tant ? »

Je baisse les yeux avec honte.

« Parce que je n'y avait pas cru jusque-là. »

Pourtant, c'est en train de se produire, c'est réel. Je vais perdre Arwen comme je vais perdre Aragorn, Gimli et tous mes amis mortels. C'est encore pire, pourtant, car j'ai passé plus de deux millénaires à penser que les enfants d'Elrond seraient avec moi pour l'éternité. Maintenant, il me faut accepter que cette amitié ne sera que pour ses fils.

Arwen comprend, elle peut voir le tourment de mon âme dans mon regard. Elle passe un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever les yeux.

« Ne pleurez pas pour moi, malgré les choix que j'ai fait, je ne peux vivre sans Aragorn. De cette façon, je vivrai à ses côtés et partagerai son existence jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et quand ce jour viendra, je n'aurai pas à affronter tous les âges de ce monde sans lui. »

Elle soupire et pour la première fois il y a une once de regret dans sa voix.

« Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas encore mais un jour, vous verrez que le destin des hommes est un don. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas, n'ai jamais compris et, en dépit de ce que tout le monde peut dire, je ne pense pas que je comprendrai un jour. »

Arwen me sourit tristement et caresse ma joue.

« Mon cher Legolas, vous n'êtes pas encore assez âgé pour comprendre quel poids a été placé sur nos épaules. Mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je suis heureuse. »

Mes amis mortels seraient surpris d'apprendre qu'Arwen est en réalité de six siècles mon aînée. Je suis, à ma connaissance, l'un des plus jeunes elfes en Terre du Milieu. Et malgré ma relative jeunesse, je comprends clairement ce que les choix d'Arwen impliquent.

« Vous ne reverrez jamais votre mère, ni votre père ou vos frères quand ils prendront la mer pour l'Ouest. » je murmure, ne parvenant toujours pas à comprendre comment elle a pu prendre une telle décision.

Malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour Aragorn, cela me fend le cœur de voir qu'Arwen a dû renoncer à toute sa famille pour être avec lui. Je sais que ma douleur est partagée par Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, même si la leur est cent fois plus grande. Ce fait n'a pas pu échapper à Arwen et pourtant, cela ne semble pas la déranger.

« Non, je ne les retrouverai pas sur les Terres Immortelles. » confirme-t-elle. « Je suis cependant enfin en paix avec ce choix. »

D'un touché expert, elle prend mon menton entre ses doigts, me forçant ainsi à relever les yeux.

« Mais qui nous dit que je ne les reverrai jamais ? »

« Mais… Le destin des hommes… » je balbutie et elle rit à mon étonnement.

« Que savent les elfes du don des hommes ? » questionne-t-elle avec légèreté. « Peut-être n'est-il pas si mauvais que cela. Nous venons tous d'Arda, finalement. Peut-être qu'après la fin des temps, nous seront tous réunis, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Je ne sais que répondre à une déclaration si peu conventionnelle et juge plus sage de me taire.

« Et même si cela n'est pas le cas, je suis heureuse des choix que j'ai fait. »

Sa voix est teintée du regret de ce qu'elle a dû sacrifier mais elle est pourtant fermement résolue et indéniablement satisfaite du cours des choses.

Les doigts frais d'Arwen, auquel je me suis habitué passent dans mes cheveux comme elle fredonne une mélodie sinda qu'elle avait l'habitude de me chanter lorsque j'étais enfant et que je venais en visite à Imladris. L'air n'a pas perdu de son effet apaisant ; je me sens bientôt plus détendu, la mélancolie que j'ai ressenti à la froideur de l'Etoile du Soir disparaissant petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle finit sa berceuse, Arwen me regarde avec amour et affection mais également un quelque chose de maternel qui me rappelle ma _Naneth_ et, quand elle parle, ses yeux me supplient de comprendre.

« Legolas, j'ai passé plus de deux millénaires auprès des miens. Ne pouvez-vous pas être heureux du fait que je vais passer plus d'un siècle avec l'homme que j'aime ? »

La supplique dans ses iris et sa joie à la perspective d'épouser Aragorn me font enterrer ma tristesse et dessinent un sourire sur mon visage. Qui suis-je pour dénigrer l'amour et le bonheur qu'ils désirent ? Je n'ai jamais connu un amour comme celui d'Arwen et Aragorn ; peut-être que lorsque je connaitrai moi-même ce sentiment, je comprendrai. Pour le moment, le moins que je puisse faire en tant qu'ami est d'accepter le choix d'Arwen et de m'en réjouir avec elle, jusqu'à ce que le moment vienne où je devrais porter leur deuil.

« Bien sûr que je le peux. »

Et je suis récompensé de son magnifique sourire et de ses yeux irradiant de joie ; elle m'enlace et je lui rends son étreinte, me faisant la promesse de sourire, même lorsqu'Elrond la confiera à Aragorn le lendemain. Ils méritent au moins cela de ma part.

Je suis sincèrement heureux pour le couple alors que je trace un chemin pour Arwen dans la cour de Minas Tirith et je le suis également dans mes félicitations à Aragorn après que Mithrandir les a unis dans le mariage. Tous deux sont ravis, pleins d'amour et impatients de commencer leur vie ensemble et à cet instant, je ne peux qu'éprouver du bonheur pour deux de mes plus vieux amis. Lorsque la cérémonie s'achève, je fais mes adieux aux membres de la Communauté le cœur léger car je sais que je les reverrai.

L'idée de créer une colonie elfique en Ithilien est déjà dans mon esprit mais je compte bien visiter les Cavernes Scintillantes et la Forêt de Fangorn avec Gimli, ainsi que la Conté puisque Sam m'a promis une hospitalité comme nulle part ailleurs en Terre du Milieu. Et Merry et Pippin assurent qu'ils peuvent le dépasser. Je me promets également de me rendre régulièrement au Gondor et au Rohan.

Mithrandir et les Hobbits quittent Minas Tirith le jour suivant le mariage royal mais Gimli et moi restons au Gondor trois mois de plus afin d'assister aux funérailles de Theoden Roi et le mariage d'Eowyn et Faramir. Une fois cela fait nous partons à notre tour et passons les deux années qui suivent à voyager en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Nous nous rendons d'abord au Gouffre de Helme où Gimli s'émerveillent de la qualité des joyaux des Cavernes Scintillantes et promet qu'une fois notre voyage terminé, il y amènera une colonie de nains s'y installer. Je passe plus de temps sous terre durant ces deux mois que dans toute mon existence. Je peux désormais apprécier la beauté de la roche et suis heureux d'apprendre de mon ami. Quand nous atteignons la Forêt de Fangorn, je suis capable de comprendre mon ami de petite taille encore mieux qu'avant. Et comme les Cavernes Scintillantes n'ont pas déçu Gimli, Fangorn ne me déçoit nullement. Certains des arbres ici sont si anciens qu'ils sont encore plus vieux que le Seigneur Elrond et que mon père. J'ignore comment ils ont pu survivre tant d'années alors que tous les autres arbres périssent avant même d'avoir atteint la moitié de la vie des arbres de Fangorn. Mais c'est un délice de pouvoir communier avec eux, de s'assoir dans leurs branches pour écouter leur chant qui apaise l'appel de la mer dans mon cœur. Gimli, bien sûr, ne saisis pas pourquoi je trouve les arbres si fascinants mais il sourit à ma joie et, je le crois, en vient lui aussi à une meilleure compréhension des elfes.

En cette dernière année du Troisième Âge, Elrond m'en va chercher afin que je me rende à Fondcombe, ce que je fais. Je suis surpris à mon arrivée là-bas de trouver Aragorn et Arwen. Après les avoir saluer, j'apprends qu'ils sont venus faire leurs adieux à Elrond qui a l'intention de partir pour les Terres Immortelles. J'ai pressenti que cet instant allait arriver depuis plusieurs mois mais la joie que mon cœur a trouvé durant ces deux années disparaît à cette nouvelle et aux larmes dans les yeux d'Arwen. Bien qu'elle croit en sa décision d'accepter le don des hommes, se séparer de son père à jamais est toujours un grand chagrin pour elle. je me demande brièvement ce que je ressentirais si je ne devais plus jamais revoir _Ada_ et je ne peux supporter cette idée. Je ne puis imaginer ce qu'Arwen est en train de traverser et mon cœur s'emplit à nouveau de cette pitié familière pour ceux qui doivent mourir.

Le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel arrivent le matin après ma venue et bientôt suit Mithrandir. Je réalise alors que les porteurs des Trois vont partir pour Valinor, Elrond avec Vilya, Galadriel avec nenya et Gandalf avec Narya. Une fois l'hiver venu, les derniers vestiges des Anneaux de Pouvoir auront disparus de la Terre du Milieu.

Arwen s'effondre à la vue de sa grand-mère et fuit pour cacher ses larmes. Aragorn la suit rapidement mais je ne peux rien faire d'autres que souhaiter de toutes les fibres de mon être qu'ils n'aient pas à recevoir le don des hommes. Mon cœur s'emplit de chagrin si bien que j'ai le sentiment que je vais exploser. Je pars à mon tour, ne ressentant pas vraiment le besoin de faire mes adieux aux voyageurs de la mer puisque je les reverrai lorsque j'entreprendrai mon propre voyage par-delà l'océan. C'est Arwen qui devra endurer leur absence pour le reste de sa vie, tout comme Aragorn, ainsi que je le réalise puisqu'il aime Elrond comme un père et que Mithrandir est également cher à son cœur.

« Par Eru, ce n'est pas juste ! » j'explose, ne pouvant supporter la douleur que mes deux amis doivent éprouver. Je cherche du réconfort auprès des arbres mais à mon plus grand chagrin, je ne trouve plus la paix au milieu des branches depuis que j'ai entendu le chant des mouettes. Mes émotions se changent en frustration. Même si j'aime toujours la forêt, je ne pourrai plus jamais trouver la paix en son sein. Mon cœur désire la mer et ne cessera pas tant que je n'aurais pas quitter la Terre du Milieu. Je réalise soudain que la peine dans mon cœur est bien plus que du chagrin pour Arwen et Aragorn ; elle est aussi le besoin de l'océan qui, s'étant tari au cours de mon voyage avec Gimli, revient maintenant avec une vengeance alors que je suis confronté à des elfes partant pour Valinor. Elle devient si grande , que j'entretiens pendant un instant l'idée de partir avec Elrond. Puis je revois le regard plein de douleur d'Arwen à la vue de Galadriel et je refoule mon envie au plus profond de mon être. Arwen sera déjà privée de son père et de sa grand-mère, je ne peux être égoïste au point de la laisser à mon tour, pas quand il lui reste si peu de temps à vivre. Ni ne puis-je quitter Aragorn, Gimli, ni les Hobbits à qui je n'ai toujours pas rendu visite.

J'ai tant d'amis condamnés à mourir que je dois passer le plus de temps possible à leurs côtés. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de leur offrir l'immortalité des elfes comme je le souhaite si désespérément mais je peux rester dans leurs vies le plus longtemps possible et par Elbereth, je le ferai.

Mithrandir quitte Imladris avant les elfes, emmenant avec lui Maître Bilbon Saquet à qui les Valar ont permis de rejoindre Valinor en vertu de son statut de porteur de l'Anneau. Ils passeront par la Conté pour récupérer Sam, Frodon, Merry et Pippin qui les accompagneront aux Havres Gris pour faire leurs adieux. Si j'ai bien interprété les mots de Mithrandir, Frodon aussi partira pour les Terres Immortelles. Je dis adieu à Bilbon et suis triste à l'idée que je ne reverrai pas Frodon, puisqu'il est très probable qu'il aura quitté ce monde lorsque je partirai moi-même pour Valinor. Je lui fais passer un message par Mithrandir, qui me promet de lui communiquer mes adieux.

Elrond passe de longues heures avec Arwen dans son ancienne chambre la nuit avant qu'il quitte Imladris pour la dernière fois le lendemain. Aragorn est assis à l'extérieur, son regard empli de chagrin et de regret ; je sais que voir tout ce qu'Arwen à sacrifier lui est tout aussi insupportable que sa propre douleur au départ de son père adoptif. Je demeure avec lui, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Nous n'entendons rien provenant de la chambre d'Arwen et Aragorn fixe la lune avant de soupirer longuement.

« Je ne lui aurais jamais demandé tout ça. »

« Je le sais, _mellon n_ _í_ _n_ , » je réponds. « Mais Arwen a fait son choix de son propre chef, par amour pour vous. »

« Ils vont tant lui manquer. »

« _Aye_ , aucun choix maintenant fait ne vient sans chagrin. Mais vous ne devez pas oublier le bonheur qui sèmera le chemin qu'elle a choisi. Elle vous aime, Aragorn et même si elle souffre de se séparer de sa famille, elle ne regrettera jamais sa décision d'être à vos côté. »

Aragorn ne dit rien mais acquiesce. Après quelques temps, il me regarde.

« Quand partez-vous ? »

Je réponds avec distraction.

« Je resterai jusqu'à ce que vous repartiez pour le Gondor. Ensuite, je me rendrai à Eryn Lasgalen, je désire revoir _Ada_. »

« Non, Legolas, je ne voulais pas dire Fondcombe. Quand partez-vous pour Valinor ? »

Je me retourne brusquement pour le fixer, le regard blessé. Aragorn s'en aperçoit et s'explique :

« Je sais que la mer vous appelle _, mellon n_ _í_ _n_. En vérité, je pensais vous voir partir avec Elrond pour mettre fin à votre besoin de l'océan. »

« Estel, voulez-vous que je parte ? »

Je ne l'ai pas appelé par son nom elfique depuis que je le connais sous son vrai nom mais il a franchi mes lèvres sous le choc de ce que je viens d'entendre.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Mais je sais qu'il est difficile de résister à l'appel de la mer et je ne souhaite pas vous voir rester en Terre du Milieu si vous n'y êtes pas heureux, peu importe mes sentiments personnels. »

Cela lui coûte de prononcer ses mots. Je suis ami avec lui depuis si longtemps que je sais qu'il n'imagine pas la vie en Terre du Milieu sans moi et, en vérité, j'ai beau avoir vécu deux millénaires sans le connaître, je ne peux imaginer mon existence sans lui non plus. il s'est écoulé quatre-vingts six années depuis que j'ai trouvé ce garçonnet dans les jardins d'Imladris mais une amitié comme la nôtre n'est pas seulement fondé sur le temps mais également sur le sang, la sueur et les larmes, par les impossibles danger d'une guerre à l'échelle d'un monde mais surtout, sur la fraternité. Sous le ciel étoilé, il apparaît comme le Roi Elessar mais il sera toujours Aragorn pour moi, il m'est impossible de partir avant qu'il meurt.

« Estel, la mer sera toujours là mais pas vous. Je vous jure que je ne partirai pas avant que votre règne s'achève et que vous disparaissiez dans les ombres de la mort. »

Aragorn écarquillent les yeux, alarmé.

« Nay, Legolas, ne faîtes pas une telle promesse. Je ne vous retiendrai pas de partir pour Valinor. »

« Pour une fois dans votre vie, Aragorn, écoutez-moi. Je ne dénigre pas mon besoin de la mer, je le fais taire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour moi de répondre à son appel. Je ne suis pas prêt de partir et je ne le serai pas jusqu'à ce que vous partiez Il me reste encore tant de chose en Terre du Milieu. »

Il me regarde avec surprise et ses yeux s'emplissent de gratitude. Je ressens une chaleur en mon cœur, qui fait disparaître l'appel de la mer pour le moment.

« Êtes-vous sûr, Legolas ? »

Mes yeux croisent son regard prudemment plein d'espoir avec une profonde solennité.

« Je vous ai dit un jour que je n'oublierai jamais aucune des années que j'ai passé avec vous. Et puisqu'il m'en reste peu, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de couper court au temps qui nous est imparti en faisant voile vers Valinor avant que votre vie s'achève. »

Son regard s'éclaire et nous restons là, oubliant un moment qu'à la même heure demain, la Maison d'Elrond n'aura plus son seigneur.

Le matin suivant, nous faisons nos adieux à Elrond et Galadriel, ainsi qu'à Glorfindel, Lindir et les autres elfes qui prennent également la mer. Arwen les salue tous avec un sourire doux mais elle ne peut me tromper, elle a grandi avec eux au sein de la maison de son père et ce départ est final pour elle. Elle sourit à l'idée de les savoir bientôt heureux sur les Terres Immortelles mais son chagrin à leur séparation hante son regard. Elladan et Elrohir lui prenne chacun la main par solidarité ; ils ne prennent pas encore la mer, tout comme le Seigneur Celeborn, mais leurs yeux sont aussi tristes que ceux d'Arwen et ils retiennent la douleur de leur sœur. Je réalise alors que les jumeaux partiront avant qu'Arwen ne meurt, ils ne seront jamais assez forts pour voir leur sœur partir vers là où ils ne peuvent la suivre et quitteront la Terre du Milieu avant d'être témoin de sa mort.

Je m'attarde à Imladris jusqu'à ce qu'Arwen et Aragorn repartent pour le Gondor, comme je l'avais promis et prend la route pour Eryn Lasgalen. La première chose que je fais en arrivant est d'étreindre mon père comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis des siècles. Il est surpris de mon affection et en vient tout de suite à la conclusion que je vais prendre la mer.

« Legolas, ne me serre pas si fort. Je partirai vers l'Ouest moi aussi très bientôt, dans le siècle à venir et je te retrouverai sur les Terres Immortelles. »

« Je ne pars pas encore, _ada_. »

Mon roi fronce les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi cette démonstration d'émotion ? »

« Le Seigneur Elrond et la Dame Galadriel sont partis pour les havres Gris. Je reviens tout juste d'Imladris où j'ai vu Arwen leur faire ses adieux. Elle était si malheureuse, _Ada_. Mon cœur souffre pour elle. »

 _Ada_ se sépare de moi et soupire.

« Et tu as commencé à ressentir la douleur de la perte qui approche pour toi. » il secoue la tête. « _Ion n_ _í_ _n_ , je t'avais prévenu que cela arriverait. Tu t'es trop attaché aux mortels, ce n'est pas sain. »

Je soupire à mon tour, reconnaissant les premiers mots d'une dispute récurrente.

« Je ne m'isolerai pas de mes amis pour m'épargner la douleur de leur perte. Je préfère profiter de leur amour tant que je le peux plutôt que de ne jamais avoir connu l'amitié que je partage avec eux. Je souffrirai de leur perte profondément, Ada mais je n'échangerais leur compagnie pour rien au monde. »

Le visage d' _Adar_ se fait grave.

« Le chagrin que tu ressentiras à leur départ sera profond, Legolas. Il est extrêmement douloureux pour les elfes de voir leurs amis mortels souffrir du destin des hommes. Et tu vas en perdre tant ; le Roi Elessar, cet insupportable nain, tes amis se mi-hommes… »

« Quand le temps viendra, je trouverai un moyen de survivre à cela. » réponds-je, ne souhaitant y penser plus que nécessaire.

Quelque part, malgré mon angoisse à la perspective de l'instant qui approche de plus en plus avec les années, je parviens à assurer à mon père que tout ira bien.

J'établis ma compagnie d'elfe en Ithilien à l'aube du Quatrième Age. Je passe au départ beaucoup de temps à travailler là-bas, avec quelques elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen à mes côté pour faire revivre les bois et établir un commerce durable avec la cité. Grâce à cela, je deviens ami avec Faramir, désormais Prince de l'Ithilien, un titre qui lui a été donné par Aragorn. Je me lie facilement avec lui car j'appréciais son frère et que sa femme est déjà l'une de mes amis. Pendant des années, tout va pour le mieux et je parviens à repousser mes pensées mélancoliques et suis aussi joyeux, comme on ne peut que l'être dans un âge d'or comme celui-ci. Quand je ne parviens plus à oublier la brièveté de l'existence de mes amis, je sors Gimli de sa caverne et part avec lui sur les route. C'est toujours une distraction aussi efficace que plaisante et lorsque je reviens de nos voyages, je suis à nouveau prêt à profiter du temps qu'il me reste en Terre du Milieu.

Quant à pourquoi c'est avec Gimli que je pars en ces occasions… je dirais que c'est parce qu'il est mon plus proche ami avec Aragorn et que ce dernier ne peut pas se permettre de délaisser ses devoirs ainsi et les Hobbits n'aiment pas vraiment quitter leur Conté aussi souvent.

Mais au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas la véritable raison. J'apprécie la compagnie de Gimli, bien entendu mais dans mon cœur, je sais que Gimli est celui de mes amis mortels qui vivra le plus longtemps. C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi pour partir à l'aventure avec moi car ainsi, je peux oublier la mortalité de mes amis et que la race de Gimli est de celles dont la vie ne passe pas en un clin d'œil pour les elfes.

Ainsi les années passent ; je gouverne l'Ithilien avec Faramir, je vois Aragorn tous les trois ans et visite la Conté comme prévu, y trouvant des mets délicieux faits par Sam, Merry et Pippin. Je trouve encore des groupes d'orques avec Aragorn et Eomer Roi. Je rends visite à Gimli tous les ans car il insiste toujours. Je passe du temps avec Eldarion, le fils d'Aragorn et Arwen et lui apprend à se servir d'un arc et au plus grand regret de leurs parents, j'apprends également à ses deux sœurs. Je retourne parfois à Imladris pour rendre visite à Elladan et Elrohir, je fais mes adieux à _Ada_ quand il s'apprête à partir pour Valinor et tente d'apaiser mon propre désir pour la mer. Je voyage avec Gimli pour faire taire la douleur des pertes qui viendront un jour.

La nouvelle me parvient en ce quatrième mois de l'an 63 du Quatrième Âge que le Roi Eomer est mort. Faramir et Eowyn partent immédiatement pour les funérailles royales et je les suis dès que j'ai arrangé la gouvernance de l'Ithilien pendant notre absence.

C'est le premier de mes amis que je vois mourir de causes naturelles. Eomer avait 93 ans et toujours plein de vie et d'esprit avant que l'âge ne l'emporte. L'atmosphère de cet enterrement est très différents de ceux auxquels j'ai assisté jusque-là. La famille d'Eomer est en deuil mais il n'y a pas l'angoisse latente qui vient avec la guerre ni le désespoir irraisonné qui vient avec l'idée que la personne avait encore tant d'années à vivre. Cette fois, c'est une douleur calme et douce, pleurer un homme aimé et un grand roi, avec une lueur de célébration et de joie à l'idée qu'il a connu une longue existence et a péri en paix. La femme et les fils d'Eomer souffrent plus que nous autres mais ils ne sont pas en colère. Eowyn pleure mais n'est pas prise de sanglots comme pour Theodred ou Theoden. Le regard d'Aragorn est triste mais il adresse ses respects à son camarade roi. Arwen laisse échapper quelques larmes mais a accepté le don des hommes avec autant de grâce que tout le reste.

Il m'est plus difficile de garder mon sang froid.

Je croyais que cette mort serait moins douloureuses que les autres parce qu'elle n'est pas le résultat de la guerre ou de la maladie. En effet, Eomer m'a lui-même dit à ma dernière visite qu'il ne pensait pas survivre bien longtemps, qu'il était heureux de sa vie et qu'il partirait en paix. Pourtant, j'ai toujours mal et mes larmes coulent librement, même si je n'émets aucun son.

Merry et Pippin me rejoignent brièvement avant de repartir pour m'informer qu'ils partent pour Minas Tirith, maintenant que leurs femmes sont mortes et que leur mandat comme Maître de Buckland et Maire de la Conté sont terminés. Je suis frappé par leur vieillesse. Ils ne sont plus les jeunes et malicieux se mi-hommes que j'ai connu. Il restent toujours joueurs mais leurs visages sont ridés et leurs cheveux gris, ils ne se courent plus après comme avant. Sam est parti pour les Terres Immortelles et très bientôt, ses deux Hobbits-ci quitteront ce monde, laissant seulement un homme, un nain et un elfe pour se rappeler notre Communauté.

Et même cela ne durera pas.

Merry et Pippin m'étreignent et me disent de ne pas m'inquiéter mais même si je tente de leur cacher ma douleur, je ne peux tromper le Roi du Gondor. Aragorn pose une main sur mon épaule dans un geste de réconfort mais il ne peut s'attarder, il est attendu dans son royaume. Et lui, sa reine et les Hobbits partent dès que la cérémonie est finie.

A la place c'est Gimli, ce cher Gimli, qui se tient à mes côtés, et offre son dernier salut à notre ami parti. Je réalise soudain que mon ami nain vieillit lui aussi, sa barbe rousse profusément parsemée de gris. C'est comme si, partout où je pose les yeux, on me rappelle la mort inévitable de mes amis, même Aragorn a davantage de cheveux gris et de rides sur son visage.

Seule Arwen demeure inchangée, mortelle elle est peut-être mais sa grâce elfique ne se fane pas. l'Etoile du Soir garde sa beauté alors même qu'elle s'efface.

« Ah, Legolas, nous vieillissons » déclare Gimli comme Faramir nous fait un signe de la tête avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et de rentrer à l'intérieur. « Le temps où Eomer jugeait notre concours de boisson dans les halls du Rohan ne me semble pourtant pas si loin… n'est-ce pas l'ami ? »

« Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. » réponds-je alors qu'un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres bien malgré moi. « Je crois qu'il a été surpris de ma tolérance à l'alcool. »

Gimli lâche un grognement ; il apprécie moins de se rappeler de nos célèbres compétitions aujourd'hui.

« Moi pas ! Un nain battu par un elfe à un jeu à boire ! On avait jamais entendu ça ! »

« Je n'ai pas rebu de bière depuis ce jour. » j'avoue finalement. « Allez, venez mon ami, allons en trouver et buvons au souvenir d'Eomer Roi. »

Gimli m'adresse un large sourire.

« Aye, voilà qui est bien dit, Legolas ! »

Et c'est exactement ce que nous faisons, exactement dans la même salle que la première fois que nous avons bu ensemble au Rohan. Mais si Gimli est joyeusement soul alors que le soleil touche l'horizon, l'alcool ne fait pas disparaître le chagrin qui pèse sur mes épaules.

Au coucher du soleil, je me tiens à la fenêtre et lève ma chope.

« _Mae g'ovannen, ar_ Eomer. _Quel esta. Namaarie, mellon nín_. »

XXX

Mae g'ovannen, ar-Éomer. Quel esta. Namaarie, mellon nín : je vous salue, Roi Eomer, reposez en paix. Adieu, mon ami.

XXX

En ce qui me semble un rien de temps, Aragorn m'appelle au Gondor pour les funérailles de Merry et Pippin. Ils ont vécu à Minas Tirith seulement deux ans avant de nous quitter, à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Dans mon chagrin, je trouve le temps d'être reconnaissant aux Valar que les nobles hobbits soient morts le même jour car si fort était leur lien qu'aucun n'aurait pu supporter la douleur du départ de l'autre. Ainsi, ils peuvent effectuer leur dernier voyage comme ils ont toujours fait les choses tout au long de leurs vies ensemble.

« Ne devrions-nous pas les ramener dans la Conté ? » je demande à Aragorn ce soir-là alors que nous avons pris place dans ses quartiers, un verre entre les mains.

Aragorn secoue la tête.

« Ils ont demandé à être enterrés ici, au Gondor. Ils disaient que depuis le départ de Frodon et Sam pour Valinor, il n'y a plus personne dans la Conté pour se rappeler de ce qu'ils ont accompli pour la Terre du Milieu et ils souhaitaient reposer pour toujours ici, dans ce royaume qu'ils avaient aidé à se libérer du Mordor. »

Je baisse les yeux, ne voulant pas montrer à mon ami combien je suis affecté.

« Les Hobbits… » je murmure. « Noble jusqu'à la fin. »

« En effet. » acquiesce Aragorn. « J'ai l'intention de les faire enterrer à mes côtés lorsque je mourrai. »

Je relève la tête vers lui, le regard empli de douleur.

« Je vous en prie, Estel, ne parlez pas ainsi de cela. »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour des amis aussi courageux et valeureux. » insiste-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas à cela que je fais objection. C'est la façon dont vous parlez de votre propre mort d'une manière si cavalière, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance pour vous. »

« Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne crains pas la mort. » Aragorn me lance un regard sérieux. « Et mon temps en Terre du Milieu s'amoindrit. J'ai encore plusieurs décennies devant moi, cela est vrai mais le jour viendra où je passerai dans les bras de Mandos. »

« Nay, pas si tôt ! » je m'écrie. « Je vous en prie, Aragorn, ne parlez plus de cela, je ne peux supporter d'y songer ! »

« Le dénis ne vous mènera nulle part, mon ami. » Aragorn pose son verre et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Son visage est triste mais résolu. « Legolas, vous m'avez promis que vous ne ferez pas voile vers l'Ouest avant ma mort. Je requière désormais une autre promesse de votre part. »

Je suis sur le point de protester mais il poursuit :

« Mellon nín, lorsque je mourrai, partez immédiatement. J'ai peur pour vous, lorsque nous serons tous partis et qu'il ne restera que vous. Je ne souhaite pas vous savoir vous attarder, le cœur empli de souffrance en Terre du Milieu alors que la mer vous appelle et qu'il y aura une guérison pour vous à Valinor. »

« Je ne peux imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir quelque magie à Valinor qui me guérira de temps de douleur en mon âme. »

« Alors vous ne devez pas vous attarder. Partez pour les Havres Gris dès demain. »

Je le regarde, ébahi.

« Aragorn, je vous ai fait une promesse ! »

« Et je vous en libèrerez avec joie si cela peut vous empêcher de ressentir la douleur de ma mort avant votre départ. Si partir avant cela peut vous éviter du chagrin, je vous laisserai partir. »

« Nay ! » je proteste avec véhémence. « La douleur serait plus grande encore si je devais partir avant que vos jours arrivent à leur fin. Je ne briserai pas ma promesse ! »

Aragorn fouille mon regard et il semble y trouver ce qu'il cherche puisqu'il acquiesce.

« Dans ce cas, ne la brisez pas. mais promettez-moi de rejoindre les Terres Immortelles dès l'instant où je quitterai ce monde. Votre chagrin sera moindre à Valinor. »

Je baisse à nouveau la tête, reconnaissant de ses mots. Toujours cherche-t-il à faire passer mon bien être avant le sien, une habitude qu'il a adopté depuis les premiers jours de notre amitié, comme je suis l'imortel et lui le mortel.

« Aye, Aragorn, je ferai voile vers l'Ouest à votre mort et ne m'attarderai pas. »

Il sourit alors et lâche mes mains, sa chaleur faisant place à un air froid et je tente de ne pas penser au moment où je ne pourrai plus sentir sa présence.

Les mois passent et j'enterre à nouveau mon chagrin, m'occupant en Ithilien et voyageant encore avec Gimli, toujours heureux de m'accompagner même s'il commence à se plaindre que je le tire des Cavernes Scintillantes bien trop souvent. Il s'est écoulé sept années depuis la mort de Merry et Pippin et je sens la douleur s'estomper à nouveau alors que le temps emporte à nouveau un de mes amis. Eowyn nous quitte au cours de l'An 72 et en tant que Seigneur d'Ithilien, c'est Faramir qui président ses funérailles. Le chagrin du Capitaine du Gondor surpasse celui de tous les habitants d'Ithilien, du Gondor ou du Rohan, la Dame Eowyn était aimée dans les trois royaumes mais nul ne l'aimait plus que son mari. La douleur de Faramir est évidente pour tous et pour la première fois, je pleure non pas pour mon ami partie mais pour celui qu'elle a laissé derrière.

Une semaine plus tard, je rends visite à Faramir afin de m'enquérir de son état émotionnel. Il me laisse entrer et nous restons assis en silence un long moment alors qu'il rassemble ses pensées.

« Elle est partie trop tôt. »

Le calme a duré, si bien que je sursaute légèrement lorsque Faramir parle.

« Aye, je suis d'accord. Mais elle a eu une longue vie. »

Je trouve qu'avec ce décès en particulier, les mots de réconfort et les platitudes viennent plus facilement comme j'ai appris que ce n'est pas pour les morts que nous devons être désolés mais pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, qu'ils ont quitté et qui se souviennent.

« Aye, quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans est un grand âge. » sourit Faramir. Mais ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. « Et pourtant je suis ici, à cent dix ans et je suis toujours en vie alors qu'Eowyn, elle a cessé de vivre. »

Je cligne des yeux avec étonnement.

« Êtes-vous bien en train de dire ce que je pense ? »

« Je ne connais pas vos pensées, Legolas, seulement les miennes. Eowyn et moi avions toujours pensé que je périrai le premier puisque j'étais de douze ans son ainé et que ma constitution a toujours été la plus faible de nous deux. »

Je ne dis rien mais j'approuve, me souvenant de toutes les fois où la Dame de l'Ithilien a assisté son mari lorsqu'il était malade.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de décider quand notre vie s'achève. » je réponds à la place.

« Non, vous avez raison. Seuls les Dúnedain le peuvent. je n'envie Aragorn ni pour ses titres ni pour son royaume mais pour sa capacité de pouvoir choisir quand il mourra. Si j'avais ce pouvoir, j'aurais choisi de mourir avant Eowyn pour ne pas connaître une vie sans elle. »

Je me souviens soudain d'une autre nuit et d'une autre conversation, à l'occasion d'un mariage. Les mots d'Arwen me reviennent inchangés : « Vous ne voyez pas encore le poids qui a été placé sur nos épaules. » Faramir souffre sans sa femme, cela est visible par tous et je vois enfin à quoi elle faisait référence ; les conditions ne pourraient être plus différentes mais le sentiment est le même, Arwen, également, ne souhaitaient pas vivre sans son amour. Et Faramir se trouve là, à prononcer exactement les mêmes paroles. Je suis frappé d'une réalisation : est-ce cela la raison de la destinée des mortels ? Que l'un ne vive pas des siècles, des millénaires, sans la présence des personnes qu'il a aimé et qui ont péri ?

Faramir soupire, me sortant de mes réflexions.

« La vérité, Legolas, est que je suis las. » me confie-t-il. « J'ai vécu bien plus longtemps qu'il est commun pour les hommes et les années me pèsent. J'ignore encore combien de temps il me reste mais je serai heureux, je pense, quand mon heure viendra enfin. »

« Souvent ai-je entendu des anciens me dire de telles choses. » je songe. « J'ai même connu certains des miens qui étaient si las de la vie qu'ils ont disparu de la Terre du Milieu. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut souhaiter cela. »

Faramir rit doucement.

« Oh, Legolas, je sais que vous ne comprenez pas. mais quand vous avez vécu si longtemps,. Le chagrin et les douleurs qui s'accumulent peuvent vous donner envie de trouver le repos dans la mort. Sur ce point comme sur bien d'autres, les hommes sont moins robustes que les elfes. Mais je pense malgré tout que les elfes peuvent ressentir le poids des années quand ils ont vécu assez longtemps. »

Je ne sais que trop bien de ce dont il parle.

« Il est vrai que vos paroles ont du sens. » je réponds. « Je n'avais jamais pensé ainsi avant mais maintenant que vous en avez parlé, je peux le comprendre. »

J'hésite mais il me faut savoir, alors je demande.

« Faramir, mon peuple l'appelle le don des hommes. Vous, en tant qu'homme vous-même, le considérez-vous comme tel ? »

Les traits de mon ami deviennent pensifs et il sourit alors qu'il répond.

« Quand j'étais jeune, non. Mais à présent que j'ai vécu, c'est le cas. Les hommes ne sont pas faits pour vivre si longtemps. Quand la mort viendra, je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts. Je ne peux me retirer sur les Terres Immortelles mais peut-être qu'une fois dans l'au-delà, je serai réuni avec Eowyn et Boromir. » Il pose une main ridée sur mon épaule. « Cela sera à vous, mon ami, de poursuivre votre vie sans nous. »

Ce sont des mots lourds à méditer et pour la première fois de ma vie – ce qui n'est pas si long pour les standards des elfes – je commence à me demander si ce destin des mortels pour lequel j'ai longtemps eu de la pitié et que j'ai maudit n'est pas en réalité ce de quoi mon peuple l'a qualifié : un don.

Faramir a reçu le sien en temps voulu ; dix ans après notre conversation, il rejoint Eowyn dans leur tombe d'Emyn Arnen. Savoir qu'il a trouvé la mort avec sérénité et joie apaise un peu mon cœur et j'espère qu'il reverra effectivement son frère et son épouse.

Quant à moi, le poids d'une nouvelle perte s'ajoute à mon âme et je comprends finalement pourquoi tant des miens ne s'attachent pas aux mortels. La douleur de leur perte est en effet aigüe et je réalise qu'il y a en fait des choses bien pire que le destin des mortels. Après vingt-trois siècles d'existence j'en arrive à considérer que le don des hommes et bien cela, un don et que leur destinée est peut-être lourde mais plus lourde encore est la destinée des elfes. Car c'est à moi seul de porter le fardeau de mes souvenirs, sans le soulagement que je pourrais trouver dans la mort.

Juste après le premier siècle du Quatrième Âge, Elladan et Elrohir me rendent visite en Ithilien avec la nouvelle que j'attendais depuis que leur _adar_ est parti pour les Terres Immortelles.

« Nous partons, Legolas. » me confient-ils. « A cette date l'année prochaine, l'Ithilien sera le dernier foyer restant des Eldar en Terre du Milieu. »

« Pas le dernier, Elrondion. Eryn Lasgalen est toujours debout. » je leur rappelle.

Le Seigneur Celeborn en a pris le commandement après qu'Adar a fait route vers Valinor avec la majorité des miens.

Elladan secoue la tête.

« Eryn Lasgalen sera vide avant la fin de l'automne. Celeborn va partir avec nous, ainsi que tous les elfes des bois qui n'ont pas suivi Thranduil. »

« Sa femme manque à _Daeradar_. » ajoute Elrohir.

« Je vois. »

J'ai toujours su que mon peuple partirait avant moi mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que l'Ithilien soit la dernière colonie elfique en Terre du Milieu. J'éprouve un certain regret qu'Eryn Lasgalen, ma terre bien aimée pendant plus de deux millénaires n'entendra plus jamais les chants des Eldar ni ne sentira notre contact. Mais je suis en paix depuis longtemps avec le fait que ma place n'est plus à Vertbois.

Elrohir interprète mon soupir de tristesse pour mon royaume oublié comme de la tristesse à leur départ.

« Nous serions restés plus longtemps, Legolas mais la mer nous appelle et nous n'avons rien qui nous raccroche ici, comme vous. Estel se fait vieux » je grimace à ce souvenir « et il reste peu de temps avant qu'il ne meure. »

« Et quand il sera parti, Arwen le suivra bien vite. » renchérit Elladan, la voix emplie de chagrin. « Elrohir et moi ne souhaitons pas les voir disparaître. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier. » je réponds. « Je savais depuis longtemps que vous partiriez avant qu'ils ne quittent ce monde. »

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir rester, Legolas ? » demande Elrohir. « Vous allez souffrir, bien plus que ce que vous n'imaginez. »

« Estel a grandi comme notre frère et nous l'aimons, ne vous méprenez pas. » ajoute Elladan. « Mais vous deux êtes plus proches que des frères. La douleur sera immense. »

« Je sais cela. Ai, Valar, je le sais en effet. Mais j'ai fait la promesse de ne pas prendre la mer avant qu'il ne meure et je respecterai cette promesse. Aragorn, Gimli et moi sommes les seuls membres restants de la Communauté. »

« Avez-vous l'intention d'attendre que votre nain vous quitte également ? Et Arwen ? » demande Elrohir.

« Nay. Aragorn m'a fait promettre de partir dès qu'il quitterai ce monde. Il ne souhaite pas que je reste en Terre du Milieu à souffrir sans lui. »

« Estel est très sage pour un humain. » déclare Elrohir.

Peu importe combien d'autres noms Aragorn possède, les jumeaux ne l'ont toujours appelé qu'Estel.

« Cela doit être parce qu'il a beaucoup appris de notre sagesse elfique, mon frère. » le taquine Elrohir.

Elladan a un sourire en coin à ces mots.

« En effet. »

Mon regard passe d'un jumeau à l'autre.

« Quelle sagesse ? » je m'interroge. « Je me suis toujours demandé si Elrond n'avait pas mal noté l'année de votre naissance. Vous vous comportez bien trop comme des gamins pour être de sept siècles mes ainés ! »

« Et cela vient d'un jeune prince laegrim qui transforme toute chose en jeu avec un nain. » rétorque Elrohir avec un sourire.

« Nous ne pouvons nous attarder plus. » dit Elrohir, bien qu'il sourit lui aussi.

Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas taquinés de la sorte et la légèreté de cet échange est un répit bienvenu devant le chagrin qui nous attend tous.

« Nous sommes venus vous prévenir en premier puisque l'Ithilien était sur notre route mais nous devons nous rendre à Minas Tirith pour faire nos adieux à Arwen et Aragorn. »

Je tente de ne pas laisser la compassion transparaître sur mon visage ou dans ma voix. Elladan et Elrohir connaitront bien assez de souffrance sans y ajouter la mienne.

« Si vous avez l'intention de visiter une dernière fois Imladris avant qu'elle ne se vident de tous ses elfes, vous devez le faire avant le milieu de l'été. »

« « Aye, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. _Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle, mellyn nín. Tenna' ento lye omenta_."

" _'Namaarie an hi, Legolas_. » me saluent-ils.

Je suis à nouveau seul pour m'interroger sur le temps qu'il me reste en Terre du Milieu et l'enclume qui est sur le point de tomber sur ma longue amitié avec Aragorn. Le chagrin dans mon cœur n'a fait que grandir à chaque nouvelle mort de l'un de mes amis au cours des dernières années mais personne qui m'est proche n'a péri depuis Faramir, vingt ans plus tôt et je suis parvenu à maintenir mes pensées mélancoliques éloignées pour le moment, principalement grâce à ma nouvelle compréhension du don des hommes. Mais les mots d'Elladan et Elrohir les ont fait ressurgir et je deviens à nouveau agité et déprimé. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de me soulager de ses sentiments puisque j'ai arrêté d'entrainer Gimli dans des voyages imprévus depuis qu'il a eu deux cent vingt ans, environ deux décennies auparavant.

Alors je m'entoure de ma cape et sort. Sous la lumière des étoiles, je tente d'apaiser mon âme.

Comme Elladan et Elrohir l'ont dit, Aragorn vieilli, il vient de fêter son cent quatre-vingt-douzième anniversaire et le temps qu'il me reste à ses côtés s'ammoindrit, courant alors que je voudrais qu'il s'arrête. Gimli aussi approche de la fin de sa vie, les nains vivent en moyenne deux cent cinquante ans et mon ami a atteint deux cent quarante-quatre cette année. Bientôt, je serai le seul encore en vie pour se remémorer notre communauté et le chagrin, suspendu jusque-là au-dessus de ma tête, s'abattra bientôt sur moi, quittant la partie de mon cœur où il résidait, ce même endroit où j'ai enfermé l'appel de la mer. Et pourtant, bien que je sache être destiné à une immense douleur très bientôt, je ne peux regretter les amitiés que j'ai formé. J'ai retiré beaucoup de joie d'elle et malgré la mort inévitable de mes amis, j'ai été heureux depuis la Guerre de l'Anneaux et je serai bien la pâle copie d'un elfe si je ne pouvais me réjouir de la beauté et de la paix dans un âge comme celui que nous vivons. Les souvenirs de ces années valent bien toute la douleur qui s'en vient. J'espère juste être capable de me rappeler cela quand l'heure d'Aragorn sera venue.

XXX

Daeradar : grand-père

Laegrim : elfe des bois

Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle, mellyn nín. Tenna' ento lye omenta : puisse le vent gonfler vos voiles, mes amis. D'ici notre prochaine rencontre.

Namaarie an hi : Adieu pour l'instant, Legolas

XXX

C'est la fin de l'automne quand me prend l'envie de me rendre à Minas Tirith. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention au début, mes visites à Aragorn ces dernières années se sont souvent décidées sur un coup de tête. Mais cette fois, alors que j'approche de la Cité blanche, j'éprouve un pressentiment au fond de mon cœur et je presse Aranarth, mon cheval, dans un trot plus rapide. La cité n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, et il devrait en être de même pour les raisons de ma visites. Mais j'ai quelque part l'impression que quelque chose est sur le point de se produire et que je suis arrivé juste à temps.

Aragorn me salue avec calme et joie quand je suis annoncé dans la salle du trône et lui non plus n'est pas différent de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, six mois plus tôt. Il est vieux, ses cheveux et sa barbe sont d'un gris argentées à présent et son pas est plus lent mais il est toujours en bonne santé et fort, les rides sur son visage ne lui donnant pas un air fatigué mais plutôt une sage dignité qui sciait bien un roi tel que lui. Mon cœur n'est pas apaisé, cependant, et ne le sera pas tant que je n'aurai pas entendu de sa bouche que tout va bien. Mes yeux traduisent assurément mes pensées sans mots et mon vieil ami sourit et me fait signe de marcher avec lui.

« Vraiment, Legolas, vous arrivez juste à temps. » me dit-il, l'air amusé, alors que nous marchons dans les jardins royaux du Septième Cercle. « J'étais en train de rédiger une missive pour vous lorsque vous avez été annoncé. »

« Il semble que ma capacité à sentir quand vous avez besoin de moi demeure toujours aussi forte. » dis-je. « Désormais, allez-vous me dire pourquoi vous requériez ma présence ? » ma voix s'emplit d'inquiétude comme je demande. « Tout va bien pour vous ? »

Aragorn sourit mes ses yeux sont tristes.

« Tout va bien, mellon nín, les choses progressent comme elles sont censées le faire. »

Les mots sont justes mais son ton sonne faux.

« Cela ne me rassure guère. » je reconnais. « Je vous en prie, Aragorn, dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Nous nous arrêtons près de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, le seul arbre dans tout le royaume à être couvert de fleurs malgré la saison tardive. Pourtant, ses magnifiques fleurs blanches commencent à se faner alors qu'elles sont touchées par le froid.

Aragorn soupire et caresse le tronc de l'arbre.

« Mon heure approche, Legolas. Je ne pense pas régner encore plus d'une année. »

Mon cœur plonge dans ma poitrine et je suis assailli à la fois par une douleur émotionnelle et un mal physique dû à l'appel de la mer. La combinaison des deux me désoriente tant que je dois poser une main sur le tronc de l'Arbre Blanc pour ne pas vaciller.

« Legolas ! » s'inquiète Aragon. « Allez-vous bien ? »

Je voudrais le rassurer car il se préoccupe de moi bien plus qu'il n'est censé le faire mais mon chagrin est trop douloureux et je ne peux que murmurer :

« Je vous en prie, Estel, ne me quittez pas. »

Il y a eu un temps où l'on ne m'aurait jamais vu supplier personne mais j'ai mûri depuis et mon orgueil elfique est bien le dernier de mes problèmes à cet instant.

L'expression d'Aragorn s'adoucit alors qu'il comprend la situation.

« Nous savions que ce jour finirait par arriver, mellon nín, j'ai déjà vécu si longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas assez… _Ed' i'ear ar' elenea_ , Estel, ce n'est pas assez… »

« Je pense qu'importe le nombre d'années que je resterai, cela ne sera jamais assez pour vous. Mais je sens que j'ai déjà assez vécu. »

« Mais je ne suis pas prêt, Estel. Je ne suis pas prêt de vous laisser partir, j'ai besoin de plus de temps. »

« Vous avez eu plus de deux siècles, Legolas. »

« Laissez-moi juste un peu plus de temps, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes l'un des Dúnedain, vous pouvez choisir le jour de votre mort. _Lá, na-gwend-enc_ , si vous tenez à moi ne décidez pas de partir si tôt. »

« Legolas, » commence Aragorn comme il place ses mains sur mes épaules tremblantes. « C'est justement parce que je suis Dúnedain que j'ai décidé de partir. Je préfère quitter Arda alors que j'ai encore toute ma tête et que je peux mourir avec dignité plutôt que d'attendre que mon corps se fane avec l'Age. Car c'est ce qui se produira si je ne meurs pas avant que l'hiver arrive. »

« Avant l'hiver ! »

Mon cœur se fissure, mon âme se brise en mille morceaux là où je me tiens et je ne sens même plus l'appel de la mer parmi toute cette douleur. « Nay, Estel, c'est impossible. Il ne me resterait plus qu'un mois à vos côtés, ne pouvez-vous pas vous attardez encore un peu, si ce n'est pour Arwen et pour moi ? »

« Je ne resterai pas. Eldarion est adulte et prêt pour être roi et je dois dire que je suis las et ai hâte de trouver le repos Quant à Arwen, je lui parlerai comme je suis en train de le faire avec vous. »

« Estel… » je supplie mais il ne faillit pas.

« Je fais aussi cela pour vous, _gwador nín_. » me dit-il. « Je vous ai fait rester en Terre du Milieu trop longtemps et je dois vous avouer que la culpabilité de vous tenir éloigné de Valinor n'a jamais été simple à porter. »

Je m'apprête à protester mais il m'interrompt :

« Dîtes-moi, Legolas, combien l'appel de la mer a été douloureux ces dernières années ? »

Je ne réponds pas. L'intensité de l'appel de la mer a varié avec le temps, les saisons, parfois insupportable mais parfois il reste endormi pendant des semaines, une douleur presque sourde. Mais je ne peux nier, cependant, qu'il a été plus insistant ces derniers temps et Aragorn le lit dans mes yeux, même si j'essaie de lui cacher.

« Vous n'avez aucune culpabilité à éprouver, Aragorn. » dis-je. « J'ai choisi de rester car la douleur de vous perdre aurait été dix fois plus forte que de ne pas répondre à l'appel de la mer. Je vous en prie, ne voyez-vous pas ce que vous me faîtes ? Ne me laissez- pas, Estel. Pas encore, pas avant l'hiver, pas si tôt. »

Mais peu importe que je supplie, que je prie, Aragorn ne se laisse pas convaincre.

« Je vous en prie, Legolas, » me prie-til à son tour. « Je ne vous ai pas invité ici seulement pour que vous soyez témoin de ma mort. Je ne suis pas encore parti et je souhaite passer encore un peu de temps avec vous. Ne pouvons-nous pas profiter de nos derniers jours ensemble, avec plaisir et joie, avant que vous ne me pleuriez ? »

Je prends une profonde inspiration alors qu'Aragorn attend ma réponse. Il espère me faire oublier, me distraire avec sa présence avant qu'il ne parte pour toujours. Mes larmes se tarissent pour aujourd'hui mais je sais parfaitement que j'en aurais assez pour remplir une rivière dans les semaines à venir. Je ne peux pas refuser cet ultime cadeau à mon meilleur ami j'ai déjà passé tant d'années à refouler mon chagrin, que sont quelques semaines de plus ? Je me force donc à sourire.

« Pour vous, gwador nín, je ferai n'importe quoi. »

Aragorn sourit à son tour, plein de joie et d'affection pour moi et je voudrais pleurer mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pleurerai pas Aragorn tant qu'il vivra encore, même si je dois le laisser partir très bientôt. J'aurais bien assez le temps pour cela quand il ne sera plus là.

XXX

Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, Estel : Par les étoiles et le ciel, Estel...

Lá, na-gwend-enc : je vous en prie, au nom de notre amitié

Gwador nin : mon frère (sous entendu de cœur)

XXX

Aragorn a déjà fait appelé Gimli si bien que ce bon vieux nain arrive six jours après moi. Il est devenu plus grognon avec les ans et il maudit et jure alors qu'il descend de son poney avec rigidité.

« Venez à cheval, qu'il m'a dit, » grogne-t-il alors que je l'aide. « Ca sera plus rapide, qu'il m'a dit. Sûrement a-t-il oublié à quel point les nains sont petits et que nos articulations se raidissent avec l'âge. Il va falloir que je lui apprenne, vraiment ! »

« Si cela est si inconfortable, pourquoi avez-vous suivi le conseil d'Aragorn de venir à cheval ? » je m'enquière.

Mon ami me jette un regard noir.

« Si vous croyez que j'allais marcher d'ici au Gouffre de Helm, vous êtes encore plus stupide que ce roi des Hommes. »

« Mes excuses, Gimli mais si vous n'étiez pas venu à pied ou à cheval, comment comptiez-vous voyager jusqu'àMinas Tirith ? »

« Je voyage majoritairement en voiture maintenant, elfe. C'est plus lent mais plus confortable. »

Je ne me donne pas la peine de demander pourquoi Gimli n'est pas venu ainsi cette fois. Il sait pourquoi il a été appelé à Minas Tirith, il sait ce qui va se passer.

Aragorn salue Gimli avec chaleur et le nain lui lance quelques mots bien sentis sur le fait de voyager jusqu'au Gondor à cheval mais son ressentiment n'est que partiel tout au plus, voire inexistant. Pour ce trajet-ci en particulier, Gimli serait venu à dos d'aigle s'il l'avait fallu.

Les jours suivants, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ensemble et c'est presque comme au bon vieux temps, lorsque c'était un homme, un elfe et un nain contre des orcs, des fantômes et des bandits. Malgré ce qui est sur le point d'arriver, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à être avec mes frères, cela fait des années que nous n'avons pas été réunis. Nous rions, plaisantons et nous lançons des défis stupide Gimli me défie même à un nouveau jeu à boire dont je suis évidemment le vainqueur. Aragorn prend la place d'arbitre autrefois occupée par Eomer mais je suis conscient qu'il a conspiré avec le nain pour m'humilier en assurant ma défaite, testant ainsi ma résistance à l'alcool. D'autres fois, nous dînons dans une dignité relative, nous remémorons nos aventures et échangeons des histoires.

Et pendant tout ce temps, je tiens ma promesse et ne laisse échapper aucune larme pour Aragorn.

C'est une nuit de pleine lune, la dernière que connaîtra le Roi Elessar, que je croise Arwen par accident sur un balcon. Je ne l'ai que peu vue lors de cette visite alors que cela fait déjà deux semaines que je suis ici. Mais à présent que son chemin a croisé le mien, je me souviens que je ne suis pas le seul qui va perdre Aragorn.

Arwen, cependant, est plus sereine que ce que j'aurais pensé à la mort future de son mari. En effet, elle n'a même pas l'air d'y penser. Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire chaleureux quand elle m'aperçoit.

« _Quel lome_ , Legolas, » me salue-t-elle avec douceur, l'angoisse que je ressens absente dans sa voix et je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. C'est comme si elle vivait dans une autre réalité, une réalité où son mari n'est pas sur le point de choisir le jour de sa mort dans la semaine à venir.

« _Quel lome_ , Arwen. Vous êtes encore debout. » 'observe.

« Comme vous. » répond-elle simplement en posant l'une de ses mains pâles sur la rambarde du balcon.

« Je suis trop agité pour dormir. »

« Nous sommes deux, dans ce cas, mellon nín. »

Son regard devient triste et je remarque alors qu'elle cache sa propre douleur sous un masque gracieux.

« Comment allez-vous, madame ? » je l'interroge.

Arwen sait que je ne parle pas de sa santé.

« Aussi bien que faire se peut, j'imagine. Je savais que ce jour viendrait, après tout. »

« Vous le gérer très bien. » je remarque. Elle me sourit doucement.

« Il ne sert à rien de souffrir alors qu'il n'est pas encore parti. Je savais cela, le jour où j'ai choisi le don des hommes et je m'y suis préparée depuis le jour de notre mariage. »

« Et pourtant, vous êtes ici, alors que vous devriez être dans votre lit. » je relève avec douceur.

Arwen pousse un soupir.

« J'ai peut-être accepter le fait qu'Aragorn allait mourir mais ça ne rend pas la tâche plus aisée. Durant la journée, je passe le plus possible de temps avec lui et je ne ressens pas le chagrin. Mais quand la nuit tombe, qu'il est endormi et que les étoiles étincellent, me rappelant qu'un autre jour s'en est allé… Je peux le sentir.

« Comment pouvez-vous le supporter ? » je demande impulsivement

Je redoute la fin de cette semaine j'ignore comment je vais pouvoir affronter la mort d'Aragorn et il me semble que je pourrai apprendre de l'Etoile du Soir elle-même car sa grâce est si retenue.

« Je ne vais pas survivre après qu'Aragorn s'en est allé. » répond-elle. « Je vais beaucoup souffrir quand il ne sera plus là mais nous ne serons pas séparés bien longtemps. »

Elle me regarde alors, ses yeux bleu-gris emplis de compassion.

« Et je suis si désolée que vous n'ayez pas cette chance, Legolas. »

« En effet. » j'acquiesce tristement. « Le don des hommes ne m'a jamais été accessible et ne le sera jamais. »

L'amertume a dû se faire entendre dans ma voix ou peut-être Arwen me connait-elle bien mais quoiqu'il en soit, son expression devient songeuse.

« Vous avez enfin compris. »

« J'ai compris, en effet. » j'approuve. « Et je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'être immortel que ces derniers jours. Pardonnez-moi de parler ainsi, Arwen, mais à cet instant je vous envie réellement. »

« Vous avez d'autres personnes qui vous aime, Legolas. » me rassure Arwen. « Thranduil et Cerel vous attendent à Valinor et je suis sûre que mes deux frères sont impatients de vous revoir. Votre route n'est pas la même qu'Aragorn et moi. »

Cela est bien vrai. Le temps où je maudissais le don des hommes me semble si loin et je le désire presque à présent.

« Ai, Ilúvatar, pourquoi devons nous êtres séparés ? » je demande plaintivement, avec frustration. « Pourquoi les Valar ont-ils été si cruels en nous imposant tant de chagrin dans ce monde ? »

« Chaque chose à une raison d'être. Si nous ne pleurions pas nos pertes, comment pourrions-nous apprécier les véritables moments de joie ? »

Comme toujours, Arwen est vive et perspicace, apprenant une leçon a un prince plaintif. J'incline la tête, repentant.

« Cela fait si mal, Arwen. » je confesse dans un souffle. « Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer ? Il y a tant de millénaire que je dois traverser avant la fin des temps. Comment puis-je survivre à autant de douleur ? »

« Ne le voyez pas comme une fin, Legolas. Comme me l'a un jour dit Mithrandir, la mort n'est qu'un autre chemin. »

« Mais pas pour moi. »

« Non. » concède-t-elle. « Je crois que vous prenez la route la plus difficile, mellon nín. Mais vous devez garder l'espoir qu'un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous nous reverrons. Jusque-là, tout ceux qui sont partis avant vous, Aragorn, moi, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir… chacun d'entre nous continuera à vivre dans vos souvenirs. Car les elfes souffrent à cause de ces souvenirs mais il y a de la joie et du réconfort à trouver en eux et vous trouverez une telle joie dans les vôtres une fois à Valinor. Et avec le temps, vous guérirez, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une infime douleur et des souvenirs heureux. »

Je reste silencieux alors que je médite sur ses paroles. Arwen et moi venons de boucler la boucle. Les prémices de cette conversation étaient déjà là quand nous avons parlé, la nuit où elle est arrivée à minas Tirith et désormais, au crépuscule de sa vie et de celle d'Aragorn, je suis enfin capable de comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de me dire alors.

« Il vaut mieux avoir aimer et perdu, » je récite, « plutôt que de ne jamais avoir aimé du tout. »

Arwen sourit béatement quand elle réalise à quel point je comprends.

« Exactement, mellon nín. »

Elle achève sa contemplation des étoiles et me souhaite bonne nuit. Je la laisse partir en lui faisant croire qu'elle m'a convaincu de ma guérison future.

Après tout, d'après ses propres mots, l'acceptation et l'expérience sont deux choses très différentes.

XXX

Quel lome : bonsoir

XXX

Le jour que j'espérais ne jamais voir venir a fait fit de mon souhait et s'est levé sur Arda. Aragorn nous informe qu'il est temps et il lègue le trône à Eldarion avant de se rendre dans la Maison des Rois où sa tombe a déjà été préparée selon ses instructions. C'est là qu'il nous adresse son ultime adieu. A Gimli, il dit :

« Gimli, fils de Gloin, longtemps avons-nous voyagé et beaucoup avons-nous accompli. Je n'aurais pas pu demander un meilleur nain que vous, vous avez été un compagnon plus que formidable et tous les mots dans toutes les langues du monde n'exprimerons jamais assez à quel point j'ai été heureux de vous avoir comme ami adieu. Et sachez que vous avez été aimé par le Roi Elessar. »

« Et sachez que le Roi Elessar a été aimé de la même façon par Gimli. » le nain répond à travers ses larmes.

Gimli n'est habituellement pas versé dans les marques d'affection mais cette fois-ci, il embrasse la main d'Aragorn avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me reprends autant que possible alors que mon corps est tendu et tremble sous la force de mon chagrin tandis qu'Aragorn porte son attention sur moi.

« Legolas, ne vous sentez pas désolé pour moi. » murmure-t-il. « J'ai mérité ce repos et je suis heureux. »

« Ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis désolé mais pour moi-même. » dis-je. Car enfin je comprends la malédiction qu'est mon immortalité alors que vous reposerez dans un sommeil béni tandis que je devrai endurer le vide là où notre amitié aurait dû perdurer jusqu'à la fin d'Arda. »

« Notre amitié ne disparaitra jamais car aussi longtemps que vous vivrez, mon ami, vous vous souviendrez du lien que nous avions et il perdurera avec vous. Je ne pouvais imaginer meilleure fin pour notre amitié que d'être immortalisée à travers le Prince des Elfes. »

Je toussote entre mes larmes.

« Je ne suis prince que d'une partie infime des elfes, Estel. »

Les yeux d'aragorn brillent d'émotion.

« Vous avez toujours été le seul prince elfe à mes yeux, Legolas Vertefeuille.

Je sanglote et m'accroche à sa main, comme si mes forces en dépendaient. Aragorn approche mon visage du sien de son autre main et embrasse mon front.

« Rappelez-vous votre promesse. » chuchote-t-il. « Ne vous attardez pas en Terre du Milieu et faites voile vers l'Ouest dès que possible. Soyez libre. Vous avez tenu parole et êtes resté jusqu'à la fin, ce dont je vous serai pour toujours reconnaissant. Annon le, _gwador nín_. »

Et quand il s'éloigne, ses yeux sont sereins.

« Adieu, Legolas, mon ami, mon frère, ma famille. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha. »

« Quel kaima, Estel. »

Je lâche la main d'Aragorn et fuis cet endroit, le laissant vivre ses derniers instants avec Arwen. Les rues à l'extérieur sont désertes, ce qui me soulage. Mon âme est si vide et tant de larmes emplissent mes yeux que je ne peux plus voir. Et mon cœur ! J'ai l'impression qu'il a éclaté en millions de fragments et que je serai incapable de le réparer. Ce que je ressens est au-delà du chagrin, au-delà de la douleur ce n'est qu'agonie, que torture et je me noie dans cette mer, cette mer qui me submerge et que je ne supporte pas et je veux mourir. _Ai, Valar_ , je veux mourir ! Suivre mon frère dans la destinée des hommes… un don, c'est un don puisqu'il mettrait fin à mon tourment. Le don des Hommes… Oh Eru, je sais ce qu'il est à présent et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu un jour être désolé pour ceux qui le reçoivent !

Mais je suis un elfe et je dois souffrir. Je dois ressentir chaque coup de cette aveuglante détresse, chaque spasme de désespoir, chaque sanglot ravager mon corps jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer et je dois hurler ma tristesse jusqu'à ce que ma gorge soit rauque et que mes yeux n'aient plus de larmes.

Je suis Legolas Vertefeuille et mon immortalité est une malédiction.

XXX

Annon le : merci

Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha : puisse les feuilles de vos arbres ne jamais mourir

'Quel kaima, Estel : reposez en paix, Estel

XXX

Au milieu de cette mer de souffrance, je sens une présence forte et solide venue partager mon fardeau. Je sens des bras robustes m'entourer et me serrer fort et une voix grave apaiser mon âme tourmentée.

« Tout va bien à présent, l'ami, il est en paix… Chut, jeune prince, tout va bien… »

Je me raccroche au nain car il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Je ne sais pas quand Arwen ressort mais dès que je pose les yeux sur elle, je sais qu'Aragorn est réellement parti. La lumière de l'Etoile du Soir s'en est aller pour de bon, aucune étincelle ne brille dans son regard, sa lueur s'est éteinte à jamais. Elle marche comme dans un état second et on dirait qu'elle a vieilli de vingt ans, elle a l'air si fragile et sur le point de se briser !

Elle m'aperçoit mais ne s'approche pas. Son salut elfique est familier mais étrange.

« Adieu, Legolas Vertefeuille, souvenez-vous de moi avec affection. »

« Je vous garderai dans mon cœurs pour toujours Arwen Undómiel. » je jure.

Arwen ne répond pas, ni n'acquiesce, ni ne fait signe qu'elle a entendu mes paroles. Elle marche dans la rue et disparaît bientôt dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Je ne la reverrai jamais.

Au-dessus de nous, les étoiles brillent comme des joyaux dans le ciel.

Gimli et moi quittons le Gondor cette même nuit. Nous retrouvons nos chevaux aux écuries et partons de Minas Tirith, aucun de nous ne regardant en arrière.

L'aube arrive sous la forme d'une lueur rose et orange mais je ne lui accorde aucune attention. Le soleil est à l'Est mais ma route, elle, part vers l'Ouest. Je baisse les yeux sur le nain recroquevillé près de moi, je pensais le trouver endormi mais il a les yeux grand ouvert.

« Je vais prendre la mer désormais, Gimli. » je lui révèle.

Aye, l'ami, je sais. » acquiesce le nain sagement. « Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'aux Havres Gris pour vous voir partir. »

« Et si vous m'accompagniez plus loin ? Venez avec moi, Gimli, nous sommes les seuls de la Communauté qui vivent encore et je ne peux imaginer vous laisser derrière moi. Naviguez avec moi vers Valinor, mon vieil ami. Faisons ce dernier voyage ensemble. »

Il y a une lueur dans les yeux du nain mais il grogne doucement.

« Et quand ils vous mettront dehors pour avoir ramené un nain, que ferez-vous ? »

Son honnêteté me fait sourire malgré la douleur que je ressens encore à la perte d'Aragorn.

« Ils n'en feront rien. Vous êtes _elvellon_ de haut-rang et la Dame Galadriel se portera garante pour vous. »

Gimli fait claquer sa langue et son regard se rétrécit.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi sûr de vous, n'est-ce pas, elfe ? »

« Nay, Gimli. Je sais seulement ce que mon cœur me dit. »

Mon dernier ami soupire et regarde vers l'Ouest je sais qu'il réfléchit.

« Aye. » acquiesce-t-il enfin. « Va pour les Terres Immortelles, alors. » avec un grand sourire il ajoute « Je serai heureux d'admirer la Dame Galadriel une dernière fois. »

« Alors venez, mon ami. » dis-je en lui tendant la main. « Partons. »

Je l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds et jette un coup d'œil à mon cheval, Aranarth puis au poney de Gimli avant de me tourner vers lui.

« Chevaucherez-vous avec moi, Gimli ? »

« Aye. » approuve-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Mais que vais-je faire de Tisil ? »

J'approche Tisil d'Aranarth et caresse sa crinière.

« _Annon le, buia ammen. Hi amin pol leithia le. Quel cuio, roch Gimli._ »

Tisil hennit doucement avant de donner un coup de museau à Gimli et galope vers l'Est. Le nain la regarde s'éloigner avec affection.

« Elle m'a bien servi, cette ponette. »

Je le saisis et le fait monter derrière moi sur Aranarth, comme au bon vieux temps où nous partions batailler aux côtés d'Aragorn.

« Souhaitez-vous retourner au Gouffre de Helm pour faire vos adieux ? » je l'interroge.

« Nay. » décline Gimli. « Je suis très vieux pour un nain et j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire aux miens au Rohan. Ils supposeront que je suis mort au Gondor et iront bien. »

« Très bien, mon ami. » j'approuve. « Toutefois, acceptez s'il vous plaît de me suivre, je voudrais faire un détour par le Nord avant que nous partions pour les Havres Gris. Il y a un endroit que je dois voir une dernière fois. »

XXX

Elvellon : ami des elfes

Annon le, buia ammen. Hi amin pol leithia le. Quel cuio, roch Gimli : Merci pour les services que tu as rendu, Tisil. Je te libère. Puisses-tu avoir une longue vie, cheval de Gimli

XXX

Les cavernes du Roi des Elfes sont semblables à ce qu'elles étaient lorsque _Adar_ est parti pour Valinor, soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Les arbres formant le palais sont très anciens et grandissent lentement. La végétation est plus verte que dans mes souvenirs mais n'envahit pas encore les lieux et je suis heureux de pouvoir voir que bien des siècles passeront avant que ma terre natale devienne méconnaissable. Gimli est déjà venu ici par deux fois, au grand dam d' _Adar_ et regarde autour de nous avec nostalgie.

« Votre peuple a bien bâti cet endroit, Legolas. De nombreux siècles passeront avant que ces murs disparaissent dans la forêt. »

« Et étrangement, penser cela me réconforte, Gimli. Je n'ai pas vécu à Eryn Lasgalen depuis des années mais c'est toujours ma terre natale et cela me réjouit de savoir que les cavernes du Roi des Elfes tiendront encore pendant longtemps, comme un vestige des elfes des bois en Terre du Milieu. »

Je sens du réconfort à la vue d'Eryn lasgalen pour la première fois depuis que j'ai entendu le cri des mouettes à Pelargir maintenant que je vais répondre à l'appel de la mer, je suis en mesure de ressentir la paix des bois une dernière fois.

« Vous avez vécu heureux ici, l'ami. » devine Gimli.

« En effet. » j'approuve. « Mais toute chose a une fin, je le crains. »

Je pose une main sur le trône en bois d' _Adar_ comme si c'était un vieil ami, ce qu'il est. Ma belle forêt n'est désormais plus qu'un nouveau chapitre de ma vie qui se ferme, un nouveau doit s'ouvrir. Le monde change et il nous faut avancer. Je laisse ma main errer, traçant chaque contour du trône bien que je l'ai déjà graver dans ma mémoire.

« Je suis le dernier elfe en Terre du Milieu, Gimli. Les derniers membres de mon peuple en Ithilien ont pris la mer plus tôt dans l'année. Une fois que je serai parti, il n'y aura plus d' _eldar_ ici et mon espèce disparaîtra des souvenirs des hommes. »

« Des souvenirs des hommes sans doute mais les nains ont la mémoire longue. »

« En effet. Et quand même les nains oublieront, ce palais gardera notre souvenir aussi longtemps qu'ils tiendront et au-delà notre présence demeurera dans ces bois et dans ceux de l'Ithilien. Eldarion et sa lignée se rappelleront des Premiers Nés aussi longtemps que durera leur règne. Je suis heureux. »

Je laisse retomber ma main et jette un dernier regard à ces lieux. La présence de mon père les emplit toujours mais je le verrai bientôt en face de moi. Mon âme chante à cette pensée et je fais finalement mes adieux à Eryn Lasgalen, mon bien aimé Vertbois, le cœur léger.

Nous prenons notre temps pour nous rendre aux Havres Gris. Gimli a deux cent soixante-deux ans désormais, bien au-delà de la moyenne de son espèce mais il est toujours aussi solide et robuste et est plutôt à l'aise sur Aranarth. C'est la fin du printemps quand nous atteignons le port. Il est désert, les elfes marins en charge de protéger ce lieu ont depuis longtemps pris la mer.

« Ah, j'avais oublié que nous devions construire notre propre bateau ! » s'exclame Gimli.

« Cela ne sera pas long. » je lui assure en descendant d'Aranarth. « J'ai étudié la construction de navire dès que j'ai entendu l'appel de la mer. Je savais que je serai le dernier des miens à partir. »

Gimli descend du cheval à son tour et je libère Aranarth. Il s'éloigne en galopant, sa majestueuse crinière volant dans le vent.

« Roi noble en effet. » remarque Gimli alors que l'étalon disparaît à l'horizon. « Vous avez bien choisi son nom. »

Je ne suis pas surpris de voir qu'il connait la signification d'Aranarth en sindarin.

« Je l'ai nommé ainsi en hommage à Aragorn. » je réponds.

La douleur de la perte d'Estel n'a pas disparu en six mois mais au moins n'ai-je plus à endurer la douleur de l'appel de la mer en même temps. Gimli se contente d'hocher de la tête avant de poser sa hache au sol.

« Allez venez Legolas, si nous devons finir la construction de ce navire avant l'été, nous ferions mieux de nous presser. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'aider, Gimli. Je peux construire le bateau moi-même. »

« Je ne crois pas. » se moque le nain. « Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors que vous construisez notre moyen de transport pour ensuite mourir en vous maudissant quand il coulera. »

« N'avez-vous pas confiance en moi pour construire un bateau en état de naviguer ? » je demande en haussant un sourcil.

« Je vous fait entièrement confiance, l'ami mais je serai plus tranquille si je sais que j'ai participer à l'élaboration du navire. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir comment on construit un bateau. »

Je ris joyeusement à son ton moqueur car je sais que c'est ainsi qu'il montre son affection. Si Gimli fils de Gloin ne vous insulte pas, vous n'êtes pas son ami. Bien sûr, il insulte aussi ses ennemis la frontière est très mince en effet.

« Bien dans ce cas, Gimli, nous construirons ce bateau ensemble. »

Avec son aide, la construction prend moins d'une semaine. Je souffre toujours de la mort d'Aragorn mais mon cœur est en joie que je réponde enfin à l'appel de la mer. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point lui résister a été difficile avant que son poids ne quitte mes épaules.

Le bateau est finalement prêt et Gimli et moi le mettons à l'eau avant d'embarquer. Je ris avec excitation et suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai été ces derniers mois.

« Prêt, Gimli ? » je l'interroge, mes yeux brillants de joie. Mon ami est soulagé de me voir si heureux.

« Aye, l'ami. »

Je coupe la corde qui nous relie au ponton et la brise marine gonfle immédiatement nos voiles. Et mon cœur oublie sa douleur et ses pertes, qui s'envolent au gré du vent et de la mer. Je pars ! Enfin, je pars ! L'océan étincelle, magnifique et enfin je pars.

Le temps ne semble plus avoir de sens sur les vague brillante de la mer. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de jours nous naviguons lorsque j'aperçoit pour la première fois les rives étincelantes et blanches de Valinor. Elles sont magnifiques, bien plus belles que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer et leur vue comble un désir dont je n'avais pas conscience, avec une paix qui me submerge.

« Gimli, pouvez-vous le voir ? Pouvez-vous voir Valinor ? »

Le nain concède à regarder, se penchant au-dessus du bord de notre bateau, tentant de distinguer quelque chose à travers l'éclat éblouissant du soleil. Après un moment, il secoue la tête et abandonne.

« C'est encore trop loin, mon garçon. Mes yeux ne sont pas aussi perçants que les vôtre. »

« Continuez à regarder et dîtes-moi quand vous l'apercevez. C'est si beau, Gimli ! »

Il rit alors qu'il me voit danser sur le pont.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi agité, l'elfe. Tout nain croirait que vous êtes ivre. »

« Si je suis ivre, ça n'est pas de bière, mon ami. » je réponds en tournant à nouveau vers le rivage accueillant.

Il est plus proche désormais et j'aperçois un elfe marcher le long de la plage. Il nous fait un signe de la main enthousiaste et je le reconnais alors.

« Elrohir ! » je m'écris.

« Mae govannen, Legolas ! » répond le fils d'Elrond, sa voix merveilleusement familière flottant au-dessus des vagues.

Alors que notre bateau s'approche du rivage, je le vois mieux. Il se retourne pour appeler quelqu'un plus loin et je sais tout de suite de qui il s'agit. Et bientôt, Elrohir est rejoint par son frère à cette distance, il est difficile de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Mais 'j'y parviens quand Elladan s'écrit :

« Legolas ! Nae saian luume', mellon nín ! »

« Cormamin lindua ele lle, Elrondionnath! » je m'écrie en retour.

Désormais que je vois Elladan et Elrohir attendant mon arrivée avec impatience, je prends à nouveau conscience du temps et j'ai l'impression que nous n'atteindrons jamais la rive assez vite.

Le voyage en mer a été absolument magnifique et a bien assez combler mon besoin de la mer mais à présent j'ai envie de Valinor, de fouler cette terre et revoir les amis qui m'ont manqué. Il semble s'écouler un âge avant que le bateau touche finalement la plage et avant même qu'il ne s'arrête complètement, je saute par-dessus le bord et étreint les jumeaux.

« Nae saian luume', Legolas Thranduilion,." Répète Elladan.

" En effet, nous nous demandions même si nous vous reverrions un jour. » ajoute Elrohir.

Je ris joyeusement, ils exagèrent, comme d'habitude.

« Toujours aussi prompts à mentir, mellyn nín. « Cela fait seulement deux décennies que nous ne nous sommes pas vus… Nay, moins que ça ! »

« Vous nous blessez, Legolas. » m'assure Elrohir. « Nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter, particulièrement lorsque les derniers membres de votre peuple en Ithilien sont arrivés. Elladan et moi avons commencé à spéculer que vous étiez peut-être assez entêté pour rester le seul elfe en Terre du Milieu. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que vous preniez la mer seul. »

« En effet. » acquiesce Elladan. « En fait, Legolas, je suis même étonné que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'ici sans avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. »

« Oh mais je ne suis pas venu seul. » dis-je avec légèreté.

« Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire. » grogne Gimli depuis le pont. « Votre hospitalité laisse à désirer, Thranduilion. Vous m'invitez à prendre la mer avec vous et m'abandonnez à la première opportunité. Venez donc ici , maudit elfe, abaissez cette rampe que je puisse descendre ! »

« Comme vous voulez, Gimli ! »

Je m'empresse de faire ce qu'il m'a demandé et bientôt, il quitte le navire. Lorsque nous nous retournons, nous apercevons la même expression de choc sur les visages des jumeaux.

« Vous avez amené le nain ! » s'exclame Elladan, jetant un regard de travers à Gimli. « Par Eru, Legolas… je ne sais pas si je dois être étonné ou horrifié ! »

« Alors n'y pensez pas et accueillez-nous plutôt à Valinor. » je suggère. « A moins que je me trompe, votre _daernaneth_ serait ravie de voir ce nain. »

« Aye et ce nain souhaite la voir également. » ajoute ce dernier.

« Ca vous retombera sûrement dessus… » marmonne Elrohir. « Bien, venez, nous allons vous conduire à la Dame du Bois Doré. »

Elle se fait toujours appelée ainsi ? » je demande, surpris, alors que nous suivons Elladan et Elrohir sur la plage.

« bien sûr. » répond Elladan. « Elle a sa propre forêt ici, bien plus belle que la Lórien. »

Une pensée me traverse l'esprit et j'ose à peine espérer.

« Y a-t-il une réplique de Vertboi ici ? »

« Aye. Vous allez l'aimer, Legolas. Votre Adar et votre Naneth l'ont préparé toutes ces années pour votre arrivée. »

Je suis traversé d'une vague d'excitation et Elladan me lance un regard complice. Mais son visage s'assombrit alors.

« Si vous êtes finalement ici c'est qu'Estel a… »

La part de mon cœur qui tient toujours à Aragorn me fait mal et je ferme les yeux.

« Aye. »

Elladan et Elrohir hochent la tête et gardent le regard droit, ne disant pas un mot de plus

XXX

Nae saian luume', mellon nín : cela fait trop longtemps, mon amis

Cormamin lindua ele lle, Elrondionnath : mon coeur chante à votre vue, fils d'Elrond !

Daernaneth : grand-mère

XXX

La Dame Galadriel ressemble encore plus à une reine dans son nouveau royaume et elle irradie de plaisir quand ses yeux se posent sur nous.

« Bienvenue, Legolas Vertefeuille, dernier des elfes. » me salue-t-elle avec un sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle aperçoit Gimli. « Et bienvenue, Gimli fils de Glóin ! Vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle surprise ! Est-ce vous que je dois remercier, Legolas ? »

« Aye, madame. » approuve Gimli. « Si ce n'était pas pour ce prince aux oreilles pointues, je n'aurais pas eu la chance d'admirer votre beauté pure une nouvelle fois. »

La dame rit avec joie et légèreté j'avais oublié à quel point Galadriel appréciait les compliments de Gimli.

« Je vous remercie, Thranduilion. Restez assuré que vous n'avez pas commis d'erreur en amenant Gimli il n'existe pas un nain plus digne de Valinor. »

« _Annon le, Galadriel rodel._ _Vanimle síla ui-tiri._ »

Je suis choqué par les mots en elfiques sortant de la bouche du nain… quand a-t-il appris cela ?

« Vraiment, vous êtes un joyau parmi les nains, Gimli. » Galadriel le complimente. « Je vous verrez à nouveau, je n'en doute pas. Pour l'instant, Legolas, votre famille vous attend. »

Elladan et Elrohir suivent les mots de leur grand-mère et nous guide sur les chemins à travers les bois, nous menant dans la partie où _Adar_ et _Naneth_ vivent. Et là, à la fois semblable et différente de celle que nous avons laissée derrière nous en Terre du Milieu se trouve Vertbois et s'y tient la plus belle vision qu'y soit sur Arda, ma _Naneth_ , en pleine santé, vivante et radieuse.

Elle ouvrent les bras pour m'accueillir.

« _nana_ ! » je m'écrie et à cet instant je suis une nouvelle fois cet elfling de deux cent trente-six ans.

Elle s'agite autour de moi, s'exclamant ô combien j'ai grandi, comme elle est fière de moi et comme elle est heureuse que j'ai enfin pris la mer et je la laisse faire avec joie. Elle m'a vraiment manqué, ces deux mille dernières années.

« Legolas. »

 _Nana_ me relâche et je pose la main sur l'épaule de père.

« _Vedui, Ada_. J'ai enfin pris la mer. »

A ma grande surprise _Adar_ ne serre pas mon épaule en retour mais m'enlace dans une rare étreinte. Thranduil s'est adouci ici, à Valinor et ses yeux brillent désormais avec une lueur d'amour, il est plus insouciant. Sa famille est enfin réunie – j'aperçois en effet quelqu'un qui pourrait être mon grand-père Oropher près du trône au fond de la pièce – il est donc en paix.

« Et qui est-ce ? » demande ma mère gaiment, en posant les yeux sur Gimli qui est resté en retrait.

Avant que j'ai pu répondre, c'est mon père qui le fait :

« Il s'agit de Gimli, fils de Glóin, le meilleur ami de Legolas. »

« Un nain ? » s'étonne-t-elle, lançant un regard amusé à mon père et je devine pourquoi, son indifférence envers les nains est légendaire.

« Il est mieux que la plupart des siens. » admet _Adar_.

« Bienvenue, Maître Gimli. » le salue ma _Naneth_. « Mon mari m'a dit que vous aviez sauvé la vie de notre fils à plusieurs reprises. Je vous en remercie. »

« Non besoin de remerciements, madame, votre fils m'a sauvé la vie tout autant de fois et j'ose dire que, si ce n'est notre différence de sang, nous sommes des frères. »

Ma mère me lance un regard de connivence.

« Comme je peux le voir. »

Elladan et Elrohir se sont éclipsés alors que nous parlions et je me prélasse désormais dans la joie et la lumière qui entoure cette forêt. Ma famille est là, entière et unie mon cher ami Gimli est à mes côtés ici, sur les Terres Immortelles. Et Valinor est en effet un endroit merveilleux. Ainsi, lentement mais sûrement, je sens les fragments de mon cœur se recoller et je suis capable de penser à Aragorn, Arwen et à tous ceux que j'ai perdu sans douleur pour la première fois depuis un siècle.

XXX

Annon le, Galadriel rodel. Vanimle síla ui-tiri. : Je vous remercie, Dame Galadriel. Votre beauté est toujours aussi radieuse

Vedui, Ada : salutations, père

XXX

Gimli meurt dans son sommeil deux ans plus tard, à l'âge plus que respectable de deux cent soixante-cinq ans. Je l'enterre dans le petit lopin de terre où reposent déjà Frodon, Bilbon et Sam. Mon cœur bat de cette douleur familière mais je ne pleure pas je savais, en emmenant Gimli avec moi, qu'il était proche de la fin de sa vie. Même à Valinor les mortels ne vivent pas éternellement. Tels est le don des hommes.

« Et bien Gimli, mellon nín, » je parle à sa tombe, imaginant que quelque part, dans l'au-delà réservés aux nains, il peut m'entendre. « Nous y sommes, je suis le dernier de notre communauté, le seul qui se souvient des grandes choses que nous avons accomplies. Je ne puis vous dire à quel point cela me fait mal de vous savoir tous partis. Mais je ne pleurerai pas, Gimli, car je sais que vous reposez en paix. Vous avez mérité ce repos, mon vieil ami. Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés jusque-là. »

Je m'interrompts un instant alors que mes yeux errent sur les tombes présentes ici celles de Frodon et Sam sont côte à côte, avec celle de Bilbon de l'autre côté de Frodon. J'ai choisi d'enterrer Gimli à côté de Sam ce nain et ce hobbit partageaient une passion pour la nourriture et pour la cuisine bien au-delà de ce que nous autres appréciions, en dehors de Merry et Pippin. Il y a quatre tombes ici mais je me souviens de beaucoup plus.

« N'ayez crainte, mes amis, je me souviendrais de chacun d'entre vous. » je leur promets « C'est assurément une malédiction que les elfes doivent vivre si longtemps mais au moins ai-je le souvenir de vous tous à chérir pendant toutes les années qu'il me reste. Vous m'avez donné tant d'amour, d'amitié et de bonheur que je suis sûr d'en avoir pour aussi longtemps que les Valar l'ont prédit. Mortels vous étiez mais immortels vous resterez dans le cœur et l'âme de Legolas Thranduilion. »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux à présent mais ce sont des larmes de joies, pas de chagrin. J'ai tant appris.

« Et peut-être, Arwen, » dis-je à l'adresse de la fille perdue d'Elrond, « aviez-vous raison. Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous à la fin du monde. Je n'ai aucune idée de si cela est possible mais je l'espère. »

Une mouette s'envole au-dessus de ma tête, chantant joyeusement dans le beau matin. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu les mouettes, elles ont éveillé une douleur, un appel dans mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de douleur mais seulement la douce acceptation du cours naturel des choses.

« Et même si nous ne nous revoyons pas, » je poursuis, « je suis heureux de vous avoir connu en Terre du Milieu. »

Je reste là un long moment, sentant le vent frais sur mon visage et je ferme les yeux pour me remémorer mes amis mortels qui m'ont tant appris et m'ont tout simplement fait comprendre ce qu'était le don des hommes. Ce n'est pas la mort, ça ne l'a jamais été. Peut-être que nous, les elfes, car nous avons tant d'années à vivre, passons beaucoup de temps à faire notre deuil voilà pourquoi il n'est pas inhabituel pour nous de mourir de chagrin. Les hommes n'ont pas cette propension. Le don des hommes est leur capacité à vivre heureux dans le court lapse de temps qu'ils passent sur Arda et à partir en paix quand leur heure arrive. Je suis un elfe mais à travers mes amis Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Frodon et Sam, Merry et Pippin, Éomer, Faramir, Éowyn.. j'ai moi aussi été béni du don des hommes Et j'en suis fier.

Mais par-dessus tout, j'ai vécu de grandes amitiés qui résisteront aux temps, même si mes amis sont partis. Pour un court temps, j'ai eu les meilleurs amis de tout Arda et c'est un souvenir digne de demeurer dans ma mémoire.

Je suis un elfe et je me rappellerai, je préserverai leur souvenir pour l'éternité… et de cette façon, aucun de nous ne mourra jamais vraiment.

« _Annon le, mellyn nín_. »

Fin.


End file.
